The Lightning Thief (Rewrite) (Complete)
by Dante Apollyon5680
Summary: What if Percy was already OP before even going to Camp Half-Blood? What if the Son of Poseidon could do more than just control the Water and Earth? In this story, Percy Jackson has a younger sister named Madison who travels to Camp Half-Blood with him after Percy comes back from Yancy Academy and finds a scene that makes his blood run cold. Rated: M for Adult Language and Themes.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Remember, this is just a fanfiction. I'm sure this is already obvious, but I am _NOT_ Rick Riordan nor anyone affiliated with him so I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. This is just my interpretation of Percy already being OP before going to Camp Half-Blood and what _I_ would have liked to happen in the story.**

~Percy~

Most of my childhood was spent being the "Good" guy for numerous people all around the world. I'm not saying I didn't like helping others, but I'm still just a mortal. For all of the people who needed my help, I failed to help thousands more.

One of the most renown heroes in the world starting in the year 2009 was a little boy named "Neptune".

Despite the hero's name, he dressed nothing like the Roman God of the Seas. The boy's attire had a silver, long-beaked plague doctor's mask that showed off his Sea Green eyes and his sharp, pearl white teeth.

He also wore a black, hooded cloak that draped over his shoulders loosely. He had a black, long-sleeve t-shirt with a small, blue trident on his chest, just above his heart. His legs were covered in black cargo pants made out of metal, leather, and cotton. On his feet he had black combat boots he had received from the people who helped him make his costume.

Neptune, like his namesake, had the ability to control water, but he also had the ability to control the other elements such as lightning, fire, the air, and finally the ground. The hero had gone around and saved countless people ranging from infants to elderly people.

Like other superheroes, Neptune wasn't allowed to tell anyone of his true identity, but there were a few superheroes who knew who he was. Not only was Neptune able to save people from dying, or getting seriously hurt, but he also brought the people who knew about him one thing they truly treasured; Hope.

Because he was a little kid, the people he saved began to believe that their lives could get better. What not many people knew was that Neptune had dozens of fans who cherished him far more than he realized. In fact, there were some of his fans that he swore weren't even human, but a hybrid of a human and another animal.

You see, I'm Neptune.

However, my story really takes a more life-changing turn when I came home from school to find my step-father, Gabe Ugliano, and his poker buddies trying to rape my little sister, Madison.

Madison, like me, has raven black hair, sea-green eyes, and pearly white teeth.

While she's 4 years younger than I am, she not only is shorter than me, but she also has slightly tanned skin, compared to my pale skin, her hair is longer as it reaches down just pasted her shoulders, and the fact that her personality is to some degree, the opposite of mine.

While I have a more straight forward, don't give a shit, attitude in most situations, she has a shy and more reserved attitude to most things.

The few times she does seem more outgoing is when she's with our mother or when she's with me.

Our mother, Sally Jackson, is the best mother anyone could ever have. Especially since she's able to put up with Smelly Gabe, a nickname I gave the bald, fat and ugly man who seemed to be a cross between a 600-pound fat, alcoholic dude and a walrus.

Our mom had tan skin, bright blue eyes, long, light brown hair, and was an overall attractive lady.

She works at a candy store where her boss allows her to bring home some of the more stale candy for her to eat. I remember a time when Madison and I were younger when Gabe made a comment that food couldn't be 'blue', which caused my mom to put us on an 'all blue' diet consisting of blue pancakes, blue cookies, blue brownies, and so on.

This was one of the only times she stood up to Gabe, but I always hoped it wouldn't be the last.

I wanted more than anything for her to leave him and take Madison somewhere where they would be safe from him.

I knew he was abusive, even without being drunk.

I had the scars to prove it and Madison had the memories to remind herself how our step-father was.

Especially to little kids like her.

However, the day I came back to our little apartment in the lower streets of New York, I found Gabe and his poker buddies cornering Madison, trying to take off her clothes while they had their pants and boxers lowered, exposing their naked lower halves.

My best friend, Grover, was next to me when we walked into the apartment to find this.

Our trip from Yancy Academy was filled with a lot of weird things that I'd only seen when I was playing Superhero.

Grover kind of knew I was Neptune because I had accidentally started a fire in our dorm room before putting out it with my water abilities.

He had a small, bushy beard as well as pimples that lined his face, causing the tall, white boy to look more like an adult than a 12-year-old kid who I'd known since I started this school a little over 6 months ago while Madison was able to continue going to public school.,since she wasn't a "troubled" kid like me and everyone else at this school.

The last couple of days leading to our arrival at my apartment was incredibly weird.

First, we had to take a trip to a museum a couple of blocks from where I lived during the summer.

Like most of our trips with the middle-aged man named Mr. Brunner who had a short, dark brown beard, short curly brown hair, and was always seen in his wheelchair, they were extremely entertaining, especially for someone like me who has ADHD.

He was the History teacher at Yancy Academy and taught us about history in a way that was to be expected from a school filled with problem kids: he had us fight and reenact the scenes from Greek and Roman legends.

Such reenactments included the Gladiatorial Era in Rome.

Yancy Academy was your last stop before you were sent to Juvenile Hall.

Kids ranging from the ages of 8 to 17 attended this school from different backgrounds.

Somewhere thieves, some had been convicted of assault, but all of them either had a lot of money and could be sent here instead, or like me, had been put here because your mother was almost always working and you hadn't been convicted of anything major.

During our time at the Museum, I had problems trying to maintain a good attitude because of a girl named Nancy Bobofit.

She had short, curly red hair, a pale freckled face, and was constantly followed by her goons who constantly bullied Grover and me.

While they couldn't do anything like Gabe, I was still harmed whenever I helped keep Grover from getting hurt.

However, this trip was different.

They were more of an annoyance than anything else, but my main problem was Ms. Dodds, our Pre-Algebra teacher.

She was an middle-aged lady with tan skin, long, black hair, black eyes, and wore a black leather jacket as well as blue jeans to school.

When I had dowsed Nancy in the water fountain where Grover and I had been sitting, eating our lunch before they came up and began to throw their lunches at him before calling him an idiot, Ms. Dodds came up to me and told me to follow her into the Museum.

Grover shot me a worried look while looking between me and Mr. Brunner.

As I followed her back into the Museum, she led me to the Greek and Roman part of the Museum where she attacked me, demanding where some "Bolt" was.

Her jacket had changed into large, leathery wings while her skin was laid bare before me. Her nails had lengthened until they were similar to little pocket knives.

I have to admit, despite the fact that Ms. Dodds was a monster, I couldn't help but think she was pretty.

As she attacked me, Mr. Brunner and Grover evidently chose that time to intervene.

Mr. Brunner threw a pen at me, telling me to press the button on it and attack Ms. Dodds with it.

I looked at him before screaming at him "THIS IS A PEN!" then pressing the button as she flew down and tried to swipe at me.

Within a moment, I was holding a long, bronze sword with a one and a half hand size handle. I slashed at her, causing a shriek to erupt from her before her body dissolved into gold dust.

I tried to ask what happened, but Grover and Mr. Brunner were talking among themselves saying things like "Furies", "The One", "Alecto", and "Not Safe".

I tried to ask them about what they were talking about, but Mr. Brunner snapped his fingers, causing me to fall asleep. When I woke up, I was still in the Museum.

I walked out to find that nothing had changed from the moment I went into the Museum.

The rest of that night, I tried to ask Grover what had happened to Ms. Dodds, but he as well as everyone else denied any knowledge of Ms. Dodds. I immediately thought everyone was holding a school-wide prank on me.

Sadly, a few days later, I was told I wasn't allowed to come back to Yancy Academy since I was a trouble maker.

Mr. Brunner looked at me with a sad expression before he talked to Grover, causing Grover to nod before he and I left.

Grover and I rode the bus back to my apartment where I found Gabe and his Friends trying to rape Madison.

Immediately, I shot forward and threw the men away from Madison.

I looked down at her, seeing her crying as there were numerous bruises all around her body while her school uniform was ripped in multiple places.

Gabe and his friends then got up, walking towards me as a couple of them grabbed a handgun.

Despite the fact I might have gotten shot, I lurched forward, shooting my hand forward as the water in the sink wrapped around his friends while Gabe fell to the ground, looking at me with a terrified expression.

"Bet you didn't know I could do this, huh?" I asked him as I leaned in closer to him. "Know what else I can do?" I asked as I snapped my fingers, causing his friends to erupt in flames.

I smirked at him as he turned his head to look at his friends who were screaming in agony.

I then grabbed his shirt and dragged his flailing, fat, piece of shit body towards the window of our apartment.

"No! Please! I won't do that again! I promise I won't hurt any of you again!" Gabe tried to scream as I shot a lightning bolt from my hand and into the window, causing it to shatter with a hole big enough for the fat man to be thrown through.

I continued to drag him until I was holding him over the fire escape.

I knew that if he fell from the four stories we were currently at, he would either get seriously hurt, or he'd die.

I was hoping for the later to happen.

As I looked at his neck, I could see his veins trying to push blood from his heart and back into his head, but it was getting clogged.

Part of me wanted to sink my teeth into his neck like I'd seen vampires do in movies, but another part of me just wanted him dead.

He hurt Madison, therefore he should die.

"If you survive this fall, I won't come after you until you recover. If not, then I guess you get to see if there's a heaven or hell. More than likely, you'll be put into the later for all the things you've done to Mom and Madison." As I told him this, my mother burst through our apartment door, scaring Grover who had been silently watching me torture and kill everyone that was hurting Madison.

"Percy?! What are you doing?! Percy!" She tried to scream at me, but I ignored her. "Grover?! What is Percy doing?! Why is Madison on the floor crying?! Why are their burned corpses in my house?!" My mom was screaming at the crippled boy whose eyes were still fixed on me.

"Gabe... and his b-buddies were about to r-rape Madison... Percy went berserk and killed them... Now he's going to kill Gabe..." He muttered.

Outside, there were storm clouds forming all around the city, and probably the state.

For as far as I could see, there were dark grey and black storm clouds with tornadoes forming in the distance.

Lightning could be seen lighting up the darkening sky as I glared at Gabe.

His horrified expression made me smile, but from the way his eyes widened as his fear seemed to skyrocket, I wasn't smiling at him like we were best friends.

I was more than likely smiling at him like a psychotic patient in an institution.

From the reflection in his eyes, I could see my eyes glowing a poisonous green while my teeth seemed to protrude a little bit further than they already had.

"Goodbye, Gabe. Let's both hope I don't run into you again because the next time I see you, I'm going to tear each of your limbs off and make your life as bad as hell can get." After I said this, I squeezed his neck a bit before dropping him from the fire escape.

As I did this, I could hear people below scream while a few of them were video taping this incident.

As soon as he had fallen to the ground, an ambulance drove up next to his body lying flat on the car beneath me with his eyes still trained on me.

I knew he wasn't dead because in the cold air, his breathing was still rigged.

As it turned out, he was able to survive a fall from four stories.

Good for him.

I turned back to my mother and Grover to find they were both staring at me.

"He's not dead." I told them in a cold tone that I didn't recognize before I walked over to Madison, picked her up into my arms, then carried her to her room bridal style.

From Madison's room, I could hear Grover telling my mom that Madison and I had to go.

When she asked why, he only said that I had been found.

While they were still talking, I rubbed Madison's head and back as her sobs became softer until I could tell she had fallen asleep.

I decided to put grab a pair of my pants and my jacket to put over her ripped clothes so that I wouldn't have to undress then dress her.

She's already been through a lot with guys and I don't want to add to that.

Suddenly, the door to her room burst open as my mom told me to grab Madison and get into the car.

I didn't argue as I picked up my sleeping sister and carried her to our little 1969 Ford Mustang that my mom had painted black with two ocean blue strips running over the car itself.

It was my favorite car by far and I had been hoping my mother would allow me to drive it one day.

Grover sat in the front next to mom while I sat in the back next to Madison, making sure to keep her safe.

I wasn't sure why I had to keep her safe, but I knew something was going to happen.

After everyone had gotten into the car, my mother sped off towards the lower streets of Manhattan before she took a detour off one of the back roads out of the city.

The sky hadn't cleared since I displayed my powers to Gabe and his friends, but when I looked at the dashboard, I found that it was 7:43 PM.

As we continued driving down a road where I assumed a farm was, I looked out the window to see a large, black bull that seemed to be walking on it's back legs.

"What the hell?" I asked. Just as I asked this, the bull let out a roar that caused both Grover and my mom to jump.

"Sally?! You need to hurry!" Grover screamed as he stared wide eyed at the bull that seemed to shepherd the other cows towards our car.

Mom changed gears before the car began to pick up speed. I could see we were going 60, then 70, then a little over 90 miles an hour before she changed the gears again.

Now we were getting closer to 120 miles an hour.

I then felt something change in the air before I looked behind us to see something flying closer and closer to our car.

I looked at my mom, who was staring at me and Madison in her rear-view mirror and at Grover who didn't seem to notice the thing flying towards us.

I then did the only thing I could do.

I undid my seat belt and opened the car door.

Grover and Mom immediately shot their gazes at me.

"What are you doing Percy?!" Grover screamed, but I just smiled at him, my mom, and at Madison's sleeping face before I climbed on top of the car, almost sliding off of it from the rain as the thing that was flying towards us was now clearly visible to me.

It was a dairy cow.

The bull thing had thrown a cow at us.

I used the rain to push the cow away from the car before I felt the car suddenly turn, almost throwing me off of it.

The bull was now a little less than a mile away from us, throwing a tree that I pushed to the side once again.

"Percy?! What are you doing?! You need to get back in the car!" Grover screamed from the window.

His voice was getting lost in the wind that was whipping around the car.

I turned my head back to him and mouthed the words, "Take care of them." His eyes widened as he repeated his question, this time with more urgency.

I jumped off the car, leaving a small dent in the roof before I kicked the tree back at the bull.

I fell to the ground, landing on one knee before I got back up as the bull slowly began to charge at me.

Within a few seconds, the bull was running almost as fast as the car had been going.

It wasn't long until I could see the bull had the lower half of a bull standing on its hind legs while it had the chest and arms of a man and the head of a bull.

As it continued to charge at me, I could see that it was easily twice my size.

When the bull was a few inches from me, I sidestepped, causing the bull to hit a tree that was behind me. As soon as the bull hit the tree, he turned around and charged at me again.

This time, I ran towards him, sliding beneath his legs and tripped him.

I immediately shot upwards and ran towards the fallen bull, wrapped my arms around his neck and began to squeeze it with all of my strength.

It began to flail it's body in response before it got up and shoved it's back against the trees, making me wheeze from the loss of air in my lungs.

"Is that all you got, you ground beef?" I asked the bull, causing it to let out a roar before it threw me off it's back.

However, as I was thrown off it, I managed to break off one of his horns. The bull then looked between me and it's horn that was in my hand then back at me before it ripped one of the trees out of the ground and began to swing at me like it was a baseball player.

As I was dodging the tree attacks, I felt the horn begin to change shape in my hand until I was holding a black short sword that was a little less than a foot and a half long.

It kind of reminded me of a child's wooden sword, but it was made out of a material that could harm someone.

I ran my hand along the blade and found that it was incredibly sharp.

The bull didn't stop to see that it's horn had taken on the shape of a short sword, so I decided to use my newly found weapon to kill it.

I reverse my grip on the sword until I was holding the blade downwards and raised my hand to deflect the tree.

The short sword cut through the tree as if it was warm butter.

I looked down at the sword and smirked to myself.

"Hey, Ground Beef. Wanna play a game?" I asked the bull as it looked at it shortens tree.

I then ran at it before it could react to what I was going to do to it. I jumped up onto its neck and shoved the knife into it's neck, causing it to let out a garbled roar of pain before it slowly disintegrated into gold dust as my mom, Grover, and Madison came running to me.

"Well, I've got a new knife." I told them, showing them the dust-covered knife.

I then noticed the bull's other horn was still there, so I decided to pick it up and hand it to Madison who looked at it like it was the weirdest gift ever.

Soon, it began to change in her hand until she was holding a black hunting knife.

"There you go. Now we've both got a weapon from the bull I just killed." I told her before looking at Mom and Grover. "So, were are we going again?" I asked, bring the two out of their funk.

As I asked this, I also noticed that Grover was now wearing a shaggy pair of pants that resembled a brown carpet.

As I continued to look, I could see that underneath his pants were little hooves that were too small to be his feet.

I then looked back up at my best friend to see that he had noticed what I was looking at.

"You're part goat." I said.

He nodded before saying, "Yeah. The technical term is Satyr."

I nodded slowly as I was trying to put the pieces together.

"Then I just killed the Minotaur?" I asked, causing my mom and Grover to nod.

I nodded slowly before I began walking towards the large hill in the distance.

It didn't take me long before I had made it to the hill, and when I looked over it, I found myself looking at a place that was devoid of the storm clouds that were currently outside.

The place was extremely large with what appeared to be wood cabins larger than a four bedroom house, an area for practicing archery, a large arena, a climbing wall that was spewing lava every so often, and numerous other things.

I looked back at Grover and my family to see they were looking at everything too.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, Percy and Madison." Grover said as he began walking down the hill and towards a large two story house.

"Do we follow him?" I asked my mom, looking over to see her nodding.

I then grabbed Madison's hand and followed Grover to the house.

As soon as we were next to the house, I found myself staring at my old history teacher.

Except he was now part horse.

What a time to be alive.

"Mr. Brunner?" I asked the centaur with my teacher's face.

The centaur turned around and looked at me with a smile as he said, "Percy, my boy! It's good to see you!" He then looked over at Madison, my mom, then Grover before he finally looked back at me.

"I assume you know Grover's a Satyr?" He asked. I nodded as I said, "And that I killed the Minotaur. Also, you're a centaur."

"That's true." He said, nodding to himself. "And you're not at all confused?" He asked, to which I shook my head.

"Nope, although I can see that Madison is." I told the centaur who looked over at my sister to see her darting her eyes between him, Grover, and the other people walking around the camp. "Do we get a tour of the camp, or do we just find where we need to go?" I asked him.

I could see Mr. Brunner trying to think about what he should do when a conch horn was blown somewhere, followed by the campers walking towards a dinning pavilion where they sat at different tables adorned with a name of a different Greek God.

"Why don't we go have dinner before we talk more. If you want to join, we're holding a game of Capture the Flag tomorrow morning. If not, then I'm sure someone will be willing to get you both started on your training." Mr. Brunner said as he began to trot towards the Dinning Pavilion.

"Well, I had no idea Mr. Brunner was a centaur." I said aloud.

"Actually, his name is Chiron. He's the Activities Director here at Camp Half-Blood." Grover said.

"Half-Blood? You mean half human and half God? Like a Demi-God?" I asked him, to which he nodded.

"You're really catching on fast. I guess that's to be expected from you, Perce." He said, smirking at me.

"Haha, whatever G-Man. Let's go get something to eat." I said, laughing at his nickname for me.

I began to walk a few feet before I noticed that Madison wasn't walking.

I turned around to find her staring at the ground.

"I don't know about this, Percy." She mumbled.

I looked up at mom to find her looking between us, probably trying to figure out what she should say.

"Hey, it's going to be okay. Remember that I'll always be there for you. It doesn't matter where you go, I'll always be there for you no matter what. Even if the world turns on you, you should know that I'll always be by your side." I told her as I noticed a tear fall to the dirt.

I lifted her chin so she could look at me.

"Madison, remember that I love you. No matter what happens here, I'll protect you. I'll always protect you, just like I've been doing since you were born. Nothing's going to change that." I continued. "Now, let's go get some food in that little belly of yours." I said, smirking as I began to tickle her, causing her to jerk around in an attempt to keep me from tickling her.

"Okay, okay! I get it! Let's go eat!" She screamed at me, laughing as she ran away from me.

I was about to run after her when my mom put her hand on my shoulder.

"Percy." She started. I turned around to look at her as she stared at me, her expression one of business.

"Tomorrow, I'm going back into the city. I'm going to get a new apartment for when you two come back during the school year, if you so choose." As she said this, I didn't know what to say.

My mind was racing a million miles an hour as I asked, "What about Smelly Gabe? He's not dead. He might come after you." She just shook her head.

"Gabe isn't going to come after me, you, or your sister for a long time. Plus, after throwing him out of a four-story building, I'm sure he's going to be in the hospital for a while." She said, smiling at me.

I couldn't help, but to smile back at her before I looked down at the ground.

"I can't go back home. However, all I can really say is if you ever need me, just call my name and I'll be there. I'll tell the same thing to Madison when she leaves." I told her.

I could tell she didn't understand what I was talking about, so I drifted my hand in front of my face, causing a silver plague doctor's mask to appear. "Mom, I'm Neptune." I told her before I swiped my hand across my face again, causing the mask to disappear.

I could see her eyes widen with shock as she asked, "Does your sister know. DOES YOUR SISTER KNOW THAT YOU'RE NEPTUNE?!" She screamed at me.

I didn't understand why she was demanding to know if Madison knew, but I just shook my head.

"No, you're the only one in our family that knows this." I told her, then proceeded to ask, "Why can't Madison know this? She's apart of my family, after all."

My mom just shook her head a couple of times.

I could see that whatever she was going to say was hard for her.

"Look, your sister likes Neptune." She said. I looked at her in confusion, wondering why I couldn't tell her since she liked the hero in the first place.

"You don't understand, Percy. Madison _really_ likes Neptune." Again, I had no idea what she was talking about.

Finally, my Mom just let out a sigh before she said, "Look, Percy. I've caught Madison masturbating to a picture of Neptune. She seems to be romantically in love with him, but I don't want her to know that you're Neptune. Not until she's older at least." As my mother put what my sister was doing to a picture of me in simple terms, I finally understood why I'd seen her carrying a picture of the hero for a few months now.

My little sister was in love with me, without knowing it was me.

Very awkward.

I nodded before I turned and left, both of us walking towards the Pavilion.

When I was at the Pavilion, Grover walked up to me and said, "Hey, Perce. You're going to need to sit with the Hermes kids. You're also going to be sleeping in there since your dad hasn't claimed you or your sister yet." I didn't answer him as I walked towards the table that read, "Hermes". It just so happens that the person I sat down next to was my little sister, Madison.

"Hey, Percy. What's wrong?" She asked me, but I ignored her.

I didn't trust myself to talk to her, or even look at her at that moment.

Not after what Mom had just told me.

As it turns out, you can get anything you want to eat just by wishing for it.

In fact, you can get any kind of drink you want, too.

The downside is, people generally throw a portion of their food into the fire at the edge of the pavilion to a God of their choice.

Most people gave their sacrifice to their parent, but I didn't know who our Dad was.

My mom just told me that my sister's and my Dad had been with our Mom twice.

Once to conceive me, then again to conceive her.

She would always talk about our Dad as if he was a good guy, but a good man doesn't leave his family to be with an abusive step-father who beats the son and constantly tries to rape the little girl.

My earliest memory of protecting my sister was when I was 5 and I found that Gabe was pulling down his pants as he began to strip a 1-year-old Madison.

Before he was about to bring his dick near her, I ran and shoved my body against his, causing him to be thrown across the room as I picked up Madison and ran with her into my room.

Gabe got up and began to bang on my door, trying to get inside as he spouted different things he would do to me if I didn't open my door.

That was also the first time I found out how to use a thing called the "Mist".

The Mist was something that affected how mortals would see things.

For example, you could be walking down the street and see a little tea-cup puppy in a leash, but what you don't realize is that the Mist is hiding the fact that the little puppy you see is actually a giant, black dog with red eyes and rows upon rows of sharp teeth who's being followed by a one-eyed person.

However, I used the Mist to conceal my little sister as a little box underneath my bed as Gabe burst through my door, lifting me by my neck and throwing me against the wall, demanding to know where my little sister was.

I ended up spitting in his face, causing the man to punch me in my face, then drag me into the kitchen were he used steak knives to cut into my skin and torture me for several hours.

He didn't stop until just a few minutes before my mom walked into the apartment.

He told me that if I ever told my Mom about what he was about to do to Madison, or what he had done to me, that he'd hurt both her and Madison.

Since that day, I've always made myself a target for him to harm instead of my sister.

I've been protecting her ever since her birth and I'll continue to do so for as long as I live.

What it had been my turn to sacrifice a portion of my Mac and Cheese, I decided to plead to the Gods for my father to claim Madison and I.

If he wouldn't claim me, than I wanted him to claim Madison so that she'd have more family that would help look out for her.

I then went back to my seat, and after dinner, I followed the Hermes kids back to their Cabin where Madison and I had to fall asleep on the floor next to one another since the Cabin was packed with different kids, either the kids of Hermes, or another God, or they hadn't been claimed yet.

I could tell that those who were waiting to be claimed were almost devoid of life, as if they'd been waiting for a long time.

Waiting for some sign that they mattered to their parent.

The next day, after breakfast, Mom left to go back to the city were she said she'd find an apartment for Madison and I to stay at during the school year.

Madison cried a bit as Mom left, but got a little bit better after a while.

She and I were talking to some of the Campers about a strategy for winning the Capture the Flag game that afternoon.

One of our team's strategists was a daughter of Athena named Annabeth Chase.

Annabeth had long, blonde hair, calculating stormy grey eyes, slightly tanned skin, and was 12 years old.

Like everyone else, she wore a necklace with different colored beads, a necklace that Madison and I had received, but without the beads on them.

As it turns out, the beads were symbolizing how long you'd been going to Camp Half-Blood.

Everyone also wore an orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt with the shadow of a Pegasus underneath the Camp's name.

"I need three groups of swordsmen, archers, and spears-men on the sons of Ares. I need a couple of children of Apollo to stay back next to the flag along with Percy being border patrol. Madison, I want you to follow some of the daughters of Apollo and grab the flag. I'm also sending a couple of the Hermes kids to cause a distraction away from the flag." Annabeth said, looking around our little strategy table.

I have to admit, if I didn't know that Annabeth was a daughter of Athena, I'd say she was a genius, but it must have been a thing with the children of Athena to be smart.

Although, I didn't like the idea that Madison was going to be out of my line of sight.

"Any objections?" The Daughter of Athena asked, looking around the table, but no one said anything.

"Alright, everyone get your gear. We're starting in half an hour." She said before she left.

"Percy..." Madison said as we had both stayed behind at the table.

"Hmm?" I asked, causing the girl to look up at me.

"I don't want to leave you." She told me as a tear fell from her eyes.

It was hard to force all of my emotions down at that moment.

Sure, I knew she had a thing for me, but I didn't want her to be hurt.

I didn't want her to be sad.

"You probably hate me... You always have to protect me, and yet I can't do anything good... Maybe this is why Dad left..." She said, crying more.

Her tears were now staining her Camp Half-Blood shirt as well as the dirt on the ground.

I just walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her as I said, "I could never hate you, Madison. You're my little sister, which means that I'll love you even after I die. I protect you because I love you more than anything in the world." I told her before I lifted her chin so she could look me in the eyes.

"If you ever need me, just call out my name and I'll be there. Whenever something bad is happening, or you just want to talk, I'll be there. All you need to do is call my name." After I said this, I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Now, let's go win a game of Capture the Flag. Alright?" I asked her, to which she nodded.

"O-Okay." She said softly.

I then took her to the little armory the camp had, getting her fitted into armor before I waved my hand across my own body and conjured a pair of combat fatigues.

Strapped to my lower back was my Minotaur knife.

My light grey shirt read, "Camp Half-Blood" while my dark green cargo pants and my black combat boots were like what you'd see on a soldier in the military.

There were a couple of gasps as I did this, but I chose to ignore them and decided to take Madison to our side of the game.

We were at a place called, "Zeus' fist", which was just a fist-shaped bolder in the Camp's forestry region.

As far as I knew, I'd be placed at the border of both sides of the game, trying to make sure that no one got past me.

It was stupid, considering what I could do, but I decided to play along.

It was just a game, after all.

After a few moments, the conch horn blew, signaling the start of the game.

I waved goodbye to Madison as she trekked across the river, and towards the other side.

As soon as she touched the water, she seemed to gain a lot of strength before she left the water.

I didn't know what to think about that, but it must have been because of our Dad.

A man I didn't want to have any affiliation with.

Within a few moments of Madison and her crew leaving, I was met with an arrow to the shoulder followed by a group of people walking towards me.

The leader, or at least who I assumed was the leader, was a girl with long, light brown hair tied back into a bun, tan skin, and dark brown eyes that seemed to be lite with a burning fire.

She was easily 12 years old, but her stature, as well as the muscles that she and her siblings had, were unreal.

It was as if they'd been training to fight their entire lives.

I then remembered that after breakfast, Grover had told me to watch out for Clarisse and the Sons of Ares.

He also told me that the girl I was supposed to watch out for Clarisse because she had a spear that shocked people.

Obviously, he meant the literal 6 and a half foot spear modified to shoot at least half a million bolts of electricity into the thing she stabbed.

Of course, even though I'm outnumbered I can't let them think they've got the upper hand.

I decided to shoot my hand into the air, causing storm clouds to brew inside the enchanted Camp boarders.

This seemed to take them by surprise, especially when a lightning bolt struck my hand, allowing me to grab onto it and hold it like a child of Zeus.

This must have been something they've seen before because not long after I caught the lightning bolt, Clarisse ordered her siblings to charge.

I decided to throw the bolt at the nearest Ares boy, sending him flying into multiple trees before resting on the ground a few dozen yards away, probably unconscious as their bodies convulsed occasionally.

"Guess what?" I asked the group as I dodged each of their strikes. "I can also do this." I said, conjuring a ball of fire in my hands and using the fire like a flamethrower.

This made everyone to retreat to a safe distance before I extinguished the flames and opted for a more "watery" approach.

I raised my hands a few inches, causing the water inside the river to rise as I said, "This isn't even the most I could do, but I assume you get my point?" I asked, causing some of the Sons of Ares to nod their heads.

I then lowered my hands and took out my knife.

"How about we make this fair. I'll use my knife while you all come at me with everything you've got." I said before I charged at them faster than they could react.

I slashed at their legs, causing them to fall, then at their arms in an attempt to keep them from raising their weapons.

I left Clarisse unharmed because before I could attack her, literally mere moments from slashing at her, I heard someone scream my name.

"Percy!" The high pitch voice caused me to snap my head in the direction it came from as my eyes widened.

My heart began to beat faster than it should have been allowed to as I took off running.

I was running faster than any human could as I made my way to the other side of the lake where my rivals were.

I didn't stop even as I felt something penetrate my right leg, making me stumble a bit before I continued running, completely ignoring the pain shooting from my leg.

It didn't take me long to find a group of Ares kids harassing a little girl who was crying.

"Come on, stop crying you little bitch. It's not going to hurt for very long, I promise. It's going to feel good before you know it." One of them said as his brothers began stripping the little girl while he took of his pants.

I swiped my hand across my face, covering it in my all to familiar plague doctor's mask.

I then conjured my hero clothes as I ran towards the group and slammed my body into the boy pulling down his pants.

Before the boy could be sent flying, I grabbed his legs and threw him at one of the other boys, sending both of them flying a few dozen yards away.

I looked at the remaining kids and walked to each of them, breaking both of their legs and then their arms before I punched them in the face, knocking them unconscious.

My attention was then brought back to the little girl who was now naked and crying in a fetal position.

I slowly walked up to her, kneeling down as I began to slowly stroke her cheek.

She then turned to look at me, tears lining her eyes as they widened in surprise.

"N-Neptune?!" She asked as she shot up and backed away from me slightly.

I just nodded to her.

"W-Why are you here?" She asked, but as she looked around, I could tell she figured I had just saved her from the boys.

"You...You saved me..." She said before she shot forward and hugged me.

I could feel my eyes start to water as I thought of how useless I was to not have protected my sister from these pieces of shit.

How could I have not been able to protect her?

Why couldn't I just have ignored what Annabeth wanted and helped her?

I then took off my cloak and my shirt, placing them onto her before I picked her up and carried her back to Camp as the conch horn sounded the end of the game.

"Victory to the Athenians and their allies!" Chiron exclaimed, but I didn't care.

All around me, those who were cheering suddenly stopped as they noticed me walking with Madison in my arms.

I could hear their whispers as some asked, "Is that the hero, Neptune?" I could hear some people voice their agreements.

However, as I continued walking, a certain Daughter of Athena ran up to me just as my eyes caught sight of a group of Girl Scouts making their way to the Artemis Cabin.

"You're Neptune, right?" Annabeth asked.

I nodded my head.

"I assume you're not talking because you want to keep your identity a secret?" She asked. Again, I nodded.

"Well, that's not going to do anything since you've both been claimed." She said.

Just then, I heard a bunch of gasps followed by the voice of Chiron saying, "All hail Madison Jackson, Daughter of Poseidon and Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon."

After he said this, Madison looked up at me as her mouth was left open in shock.

Everyone around me gasped while Annabeth looked like she was trying to think about something.

"P-Percy?" Madison asked as she looked up at me, her face flushed before she looked down at herself before jumping down from my arms and running away.

I then swiped my hand across my face, causing my mask to disappear as I said, "Yeah, I'm Neptune. Probably should have seen that coming, huh?" I asked the group.

Some nodded while Annabeth suddenly gasped as if she had an idea.

"Wait, then how are you able to control lightning, fire, and the air? You're a son of Poseidon, you should only be able to cause earthquakes as well as control water." She asked, eliciting agreements among her peers.

"I don't know. All I know is I have complete control over each of those elements. Now, if you excuse me, I have to go check up on Madison." I told them before I turned and left in search of my little sister.

However, it didn't take me long to find her, but she was in the middle of talking to a little girl, around my age, who had long, deep brown hair, pale skin, light pink lips while the most noticeable thing about her was her eyes

Her eyes weren't a color I'd seen besides when I looked up at the moon.

Her silver eyes seemed to shine with the intensity of the moon on a clear night sky.

I seemed to be drawn to it, and as I walked towards the two girls, I felt an arrow penetrate my shoulder, then more being shot into my legs, causing me to fall to the ground.

This made the two girls look right at me while more Girl Scouts seemed to come out of nowhere and surround me, each either holding a bow and arrow or a pair of silver daggers.

"Percy!" Madison screamed as she ran up to me, pushing past the Girl Scouts who were probably going to kill me.

When she got to me, her eyes were filled with worry before she began to glare at my attackers.

"Don't you _DARE_ hurt my brother!" She screamed at them, causing the water in the air to turn into ice spikes.

This made my attackers back away as the girl Madison had been talking to stepped forward.

"It's okay, Madison. I apologize for what they did to your brother, but they've been trained to attack boys because of their past. You see, like you, they've been hurt by men and want to get away from them. I offer them a chance to escape their pain and live with people who can understand them. I give them a family when they feel as though they've lost everything." The mysterious girl said, and as I listened to what she said, I understood who she was.

I pulled the arrows out of my legs and shoulder before I stood up and looked at the Goddess of the Hunt and Moon in the eyes.

She began to glare at me before softening her gaze when she turned to look at Madison. "If you..." I interrupted her before she could finish.

"I want you to take Madison and make her a Hunter." This caused everyone to look at me, some glaring because I had interrupted their mistress, but some were shocked.

None more than Artemis and Madison who's mouths were agape while their eyes were widened in surprise.

"What?" Artemis asked me.

"I want you to take Madison and make her a Hunter. It's not safe for her here. I wasn't able to keep her from getting hurt by the Sons of Ares and for that, I'm useless. If I can't keep her safe, then I want the Goddess of the Hunt and Moon to do so. I trust you to keep her safe." I told the Goddess as I got on my hands and knees, pressing my forehead into the ground. "Please, take my sister and keep her safe." I asked.

"I...Wait...That's up to her." Artemis stammered, obviously flustered.

"Percy, I don't want to leave you..." She said, but I got up and shook my head.

"No. You need to leave and be with them. I'll let Mom know, but you can't stay with me. Especially since you're in love with Neptune." I told her, causing her open her mouth, trying to find something to say before she nodded her head.

"There you go Artemis. She's ready to be a Hunter. Now..." I could feel tears well up in my eyes as I said this. "...take her away from me and the rest of these people. Keep her safe. Make her stronger than her piece of shit brother." I then turned and sprinted away from them.

Within a matter of seconds, I was in front of a large lake where I could see blue girls underneath, giggling as they looked at me.

"Dryads. Water spirits." I heard someone say behind me. I looked over to see Annabeth sitting down next to me.

"You know, they're attracted to you because your the Son of Poseidon. Also, you may be a little..." She began to say, but cut herself off. "Anyway, I think you should go see the Oracle." She said.

I raised an eyebrow as I asked, "Why? Does every newcomer need to get a prophecy or something?" I asked, but she shook her head.

"No. Not unless something happens. You were given a sign after the Capture the Flag game. Also, there's a prophecy that I had gotten a long time ago..." She began to quiet down, mumbling to herself before shooting me a determined look.

"Look, I'm just saying that you should go see the Oracle. Preferably right now." As she said this, she stood up and began to drag me towards the Big House where Chiron and Mr. D were playing Pinochle.

As we got in front of them, Chiron turned to look at us.

He was now back in his wheelchair, which seemed weird since he was part horse, and yet he could collapse his entire lower half into a wheelchair... Honestly, I have no idea how that works, but oh well.

"Chiron, Percy needs to see the Oracle." Annabeth said, causing the God of Wine to look up at her with disgust.

"Why would Peter Johnson need to see the Oracle? If Zeus is going to start a war with Poseidon, it's not as if he could save them. The Gods would be divided, most likely your mother against his father. You wouldn't be able to be friends after that, hmm? Of course, I could just turn him into a dolphin so he could go see his daddy." Dionysus said, looking me in the eyes.

His eyes were filled with depictions of what he would do to me.

He honestly didn't care about us.

As I stared into his eyes, it felt as though I might go insane just from being near him.

"Well, I might as well try, Dionysus. If you allow me to go up there, then I'll see about Zeus' ban on you having alcohol. At least while the Campers are awake." I told the God.

I knew that he was only hear because of his history with drinking.

I could see him contemplating, so I added, "If he doesn't change his mind, then you can do whatever you want with me." I could see his head jerk at the thought of what he could do.

"Then swear it on the River Styx. Swear it on the River Styx and you may go." Dionysus said, his eyes flashing with different possibilities for each outcome of our deal.

"Percy, don't! You don't understand what will happen if you break a promise on the River Styx!" Annabeth exclaimed, but I shook my head.

"I don't break my promises." I told her before turning my attention to the God of Wine and Madness. "I, Perseus Jackson, swear on the River Styx to talk to Zeus about Dionysus being able to drink alcohol during his punishment here at Camp Half-Blood." As soon as I finished with my promise, I could hear thunder in the distance, signaling my promise was excepted.

"Good, now get out of here Mr. Johnson. I have a game to win." Dionysus said, looking at me as I went inside the Big House.

Annabeth followed me until we reached a hatch in the ceiling.

"This is the attic. Up there you'll find the Oracle. The Oracle might issue you a quest in the form of a prophecy, if not then this war might be inevitable." As she said this, her expression darkened.

I didn't reply to her as I lowered the ladder to the attic and began to ascension to meet the Oracle.

As soon as I was in the attic, I found myself looking at different things that had collected a lot of dust.

There were different kinds of monster body parts, different weapons, and numerous items that I assume were gifts for completing a quest.

At the end of the attic, near a window, was an old, shriveled up the body of a hippy. The old woman looked to be hundreds of years old, but as I drew closer, her eyes opened followed by a green mist seeping from them as a voice echoed throughout the entire attic.

_** "I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach, seeker, and ask.**_

At that moment, I just wanted to say, "_Nope, sorry. Just looking for the bathroom."_ But, I forced myself to approach her.

"What is my destiny?" I asked the creepy mummy.

As I said this, I was met with a familiar seen of Gabe and his poker buddies, sitting in our living room gambling with one another.

_** "You shall go west, and face the God who has turned."**_ Gabe said before going back to his game.

Next, his friend on the right began to speak.

_**"You shall see what was stolen, and see it safely returned."**_ He then went back to playing the game.

The final friend then began to speak.

_**"You shall be betrayed by the one who calls you a friend."**_

Finally, they all began to speak in a synchronized voice, delivering the worst part of the prophecy. _**"And you shall fail to save what matters most to you in the end."**_

After the last line was given, the illusion disappeared back into the mummy's eyes.

"Wait?! What do you mean I'll fail to save what means the most to me in the end?!" I demanded, but I got the sense that I wouldn't get an answer.

My audience with the Oracle was over. I then slowly went down the ladder and outside to see Annabeth, Grover, and Chiron waiting for me.

"Well? What did she say to you?" Annabeth asked, obviously curious, but I didn't want to tell them.

"She said I would retrieve what was stolen." I told them.

"That's great!" Grover exclaimed, eating a Diet Coke can.

"What did she say, exactly? That's important." Chiron asked. My ears were still tingling from the reptilian voice the mummy had.

"She...She said I would go west and face a God who had turned. I would retrieve what was stolen and see it safely returned." I told them.

"Are you sure there wasn't anything else?" Chiron pressed. I didn't know what to tell him.

I mean, could I tell them that the Oracle was sending me on a quest and told me, '_Oh, by the way, you're going to fail.'_ How could I confess that?

"Nope." I told him. "That's it." Chiron seemed to know something was up, but kept it to himself.

"Then, you may have two companions go with you." He said, looking at the two people I had already made friends with.

"I don't suppose Grover and Annabeth would like to go with me?" I asked out loud, hoping they would say yes.

"You saved my life, Percy. If you want me to go, then I'll go." Grover said, looking at me with determination.

"You're going to need someone who can come up with good plans in case we get into a sticky situation. Plus, I've been wanting to go on a quest for a long time, Seaweed Brain." She said. Honestly, I was glade to have them going along.

"If you say so." I said, before adding. "So you've already got a plan, Wise Girl?" I asked.

I could see her cheeks redden at my nickname for her.

"Look, do you want my help or not?" She asked.

I couldn't lie and say I didn't because more than anything, I really did.

I needed as much help as I could get if I was going to stop a war between Gods who were ready to tear the world apart.

"A trio. That could work." I said.

"Excellent. We'll be sending you off tomorrow morning. Until then, make sure to get ready. I'll see the three of you early in the morning." Chiron said before trotting off.

"Any ideas where we should go?" I asked.

"We should head west. More than likely, Hades orchestrated someone to steal Zeus' master bolt. Which means that the bolt would be somewhere in the Underworld, which has always been in the west." Annabeth said.

I had to agree.

If a bunch of people died, Hades would gain more followers.

In fact, he could build an entire army and take over Olympus if he wanted to.

"Wait...what?!" Grover exclaimed. "We can't just take a trip to Maine? I hear it's lovely this time of year." He tried to sound confident, but he was failing.

"You don't have to go, Grover." I told him, but he just shook his head.

"No, it's just Satyrs and being underground." He said, visibly shaking at the thought.

"Where in America would the entrance to the Underworld be?" I asked. Annabeth seemed to think for a few moments before saying, "Los Angeles." I couldn't help, but to be impressed with her.

She really was a daughter of Athena.

Not that there was any doubt.

Suddenly, a boy with short, blonde hair, brown eyes, and tan skin walked up to us as he said, "I heard you guys are going on a trip to the Underworld." I looked at him cautiously while Annabeth blushed at him.

_She obviously likes him_. I thought to myself.

"Yeah. Percy, Grover and I are going to get the master bolt for Zeus. Do you have anything we could use?" She asked in a daze from the boy standing before us.

I didn't understand why she liked him since he was just tall, looked completely lean and had a scar on his left cheek.

Besides, he seemed like a total bad boy._ Oh._ I thought to myself. _That's why._

"As a matter of fact, I do. Follow me." He said, grinning at Annabeth before he began to walk towards the Hermes Cabin.

We then walked inside and followed him to his bed were he had a bunch of stuff.

He rummaged through his things before bringing out a shoe box and a bronze gauntlet. "Here you go, Perce. Wait, if you guys are going into the mortal realm, you're also gonna need some cash." He said, grabbing a large, black backpack and stuffing it with a small things like a couple wads of cash, some ambrosia, a couple bottles of nectar, and finally a map.

"Here you go. This should be everything you might need for your quest. If you need to get in contact with someone, use any drachma you find. Annabeth should know what I'm talking about." The boy, who's name was Luke Castellon said.

"Y-Yeah. I know what you mean, Luke." The love-sick girl said.

I could see her blush getting worse and raised an eyebrow at the two before I said, "Alright. Thanks Luke. Hopefully we make it back in one piece." As I said this, I grabbed Annabeth's wrist and pulled her away from him.

There was something about him that I didn't like.

He just felt... off. As soon as we were out of the Cabin,

Annabeth turned to look at me.

"HEY!" She exclaimed.

"What? We need to get some sleep before our Quest. Remember that we have until June 21st to get this done? That's in 10 days." I told her, bringing her back to reality.

"Oh." She said before she walked towards the Athena Cabin, which just happened to be next to the Artemis and Poseidon cabin. Weird how that works out.

It's also a little weird how my cabin is next to Zeus' cabin. I was next to the cabin of the God who wants me dead.

What a time to be alive.

"Are you sure it's because of that?" Grover asked. I turned to look at him to see that he was smirking at me.

"What? You mean Zeus wanting to kill me?" I asked, he just shook his head.

"Nope. I meant the thing between Annabeth and Luke. How you said we needed to get ready because we only have 10 days to complete our quest." He said.

I had no idea what he was talking about.

"What?" I asked him.

"Dude, Percy, I can tell you're attached to Annabeth. I can tell you like her." He said, smirking at me. I just raised an eyebrow.

"Umm... How would you know how I felt about someone, let alone her?" I asked him.

He just smirked even more. "It's a thing Satyrs can do. It's called an empathy link. It allows the people connected to understand how someone feels and be able to locate them that way. It's pretty much how I was always able to find you at Yancy Academy." I nodded a bit, trying to digest what he had just told me.

"I guess that makes sense. Anyway, I'm going to go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow G-Man." I told him, waving to him as I left to walk towards Cabin 3.

Once I got inside, I was hit with the smell of the salty seas and I have to admit, it was relaxing.

It was familiar.

It was calming.

Most importantly, it would help me sleep before my trip the tomorrow.

I walked over to the fourth bed in the room and decided to lay down, preparing myself for sleep.

It didn't take long before my eyes started to feel heavy as my mind slipped into the dark recesses I've tried to block off since I was a child.

_~DREAM~_

_ I watched as the an Eagle was diving down at the ocean as lightning seemed to lick at it's talons._

_ The ocean shot torrents of water at the Eagle, but it was able to evade the ocean's attacks._

_ I was then trust forward to find that instead of the ocean and a lightning Eagle fighting, it was a man with raven black hair, tan skin, and sea green eyes wielding a trident attacking a man with jet black hair, electric blue eyes, and tan skin who was throwing lightning bolts at the other man._

_ I recognized these two people as Poseidon and Zeus._

_ The people I was supposed to stop from going to war with one another._

_ "WAIT" I tried screaming at the two people, but they wouldn't listen._

_ I then tried to move myself in front of the two opposing forces, but something was holding me back._

_ "**Silly little Demi-God. You don't understand what's happening, do you?" **A voice said, resonating all around me._

_** " You're playing right into my hands and you don't even know it. You're trying to save people who don't even care about you. They don't understand how strong you are. When they do, they will fear you. All will fear you when they realize **_**WHO**_** you are and just how **_**POWERFUL**_** you are. You aren't just the Son of the Sea God. You're also my pawn. You will come to me one day and when you do, I will break you."**_ _As soon as the voice had finished saying, my father and Zeus then charged at one another as I screamed, "NO!"._

_ The last thing I remember is hearing the voice laughing before I was brought to another place._

_ This place was dark, cold, and extremely ominous._

_ I didn't know why, but I knew I had to get out of there as soon as I could._

_ From somewhere, I could hear voices echoing all around me._

_ "Are you sure this is the right way? You know he's not a very patient person." Someone said._

_ "It doesn't matter. I know where it is. Once we get there, we just need..." The voice stopped before I felt the gaze of something, or someone watching me._

_ "Oh, it's a little Demi-God. Hmm... Don't suppose you just wondered here to help?" The first voice asked._

_ "Blah! You know he's working with the Gods! Can't you smell the Sea on this one. Wait... Why does he also smell like the Thunder God? Even the Goddess of the Hearth... weird..." The second voice said, commenting on how I "smelt". I didn't think I smelt that bad._

_ "Wait, do you think this is the one Kronos was talking about?" The first voice asked._

_ "He might be. This one is certainly strong. A lot stronger than those that came before him, and probably stronger than those that will come after him. For now, let him leave. Kronos will come after him soon enough." The second voice finished before I woke up in my bed at Camp Half-Blood._

~End of Dream~

"Percy?" I heard someone ask as they were shaking me.

For some reason, I felt extremely cold, as if I had been put inside a freezer, waiting to become a Percicle.

I shot up from my bed, looking around the room to find Annabeth staring at me.

I also looked down to see my entire body covered in a thin layer of ice.

Even my hair, which was normally black was now pure white while my skin had become even paler.

"What happened to me?" I asked, looking around, then resting my eyes back on Annabeth.

"I don't know. I walked in here to wake you up, but as soon as I touched you, your appearance changed as the ice formed on your body." She said, which made everything seem weird.

Why did my appearance change?

Why was there a thin layer of ice now covering my entire body?

I didn't know why, but what I did know was that we needed to go on our quest.

"Never mind that. Let's get going." I said as I got out of bed and grabbed the shield Luke had given me.

Annabeth and I then left Cabin 3 and went towards the Half-Blood Hill where we found Grover and Chiron waiting for us.

"Percy... what happened to you?" Grover asked, giving me a look that showed he was questioning how I now looked.

"I don't know, Grover. I just woke up like this not to long ago. However, we need to get going." I told the Satyr as I walked past them and towards the van parked outside the Camp border.

Grover and Annabeth didn't take long to catch up and soon enough, we were in the van heading towards the bus station.

Grover and Annabeth were talking to each other about the lines in our quest while I sat looking out the window, wondering how Madison was doing.

I was worried about her, but I did tell Artemis to take care of her.

If I couldn't take care of Madison, then who was any better at taking care of a little girl than the Goddess of the Hunt?

I doubt anyone else could do that since the Goddess had been taking care of girls since she became the Goddess of the Hunt.

"Are you doing okay, Percy?" Annabeth asked.

Grover looked at me with a sad expression and I realized that he and I had a link that made it to where he could feel what I was feeling.

"It's my sister. I was just wondering how she was doing. I miss her." I told her.

"Why don't you try calling her with an IM?" Annabeth asked.

I raised an eyebrow as I tried to figure out what she meant by 'IM'.

She seemed to get what I was wondering because she quickly added, "IM is short for Iris Message. It's a way Gods and Demi-Gods call other people without using cellphones or other electronics since they send up a signal to all the monsters in the area letting them know where you are. So far, no one's been able to make any devices that don't do that."

I guess what she said made sense. "How do I do an Iris Message then?" I asked.

"All you need to do is throw a gold Drachma into a mist creating a rainbow then say, 'Oh Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering.' then tell her who you want to contact and where that person is." Annabeth answered.

I thought about it for a few moments before I said, "Maybe after the quest. Right now, I..." I was about to say something when I heard someone scream my name.

My eyes widened as I took off my seat belt and was seconds from jumping out of the car when Annabeth and Grover grabbed onto me.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" Annabeth screamed.

I could feel a tear sliding down my face as I said, "My sister just screamed my name. She's in trouble. I have to go." I told her, trying to leave, but I was still being held back.

"How do you know your sister is calling you? We're almost 10 miles away from Camp Half-Blood. Even if she was with the Hunters, she wouldn't be within ear shot." Annabeth said, but I shook my head.

"It doesn't matter how far away she, or my mother is. I can always hear them if they call my name. If you do the same, I'll hear you, but right now I really have to go." I said, pulling away from Grover and Annabeth.

I opened the door and smiled at them weakly.

"I'll be back." I told them and with that, I jumped out of a moving vehicle before I began running faster than I had ever run before.

I could hear my sister's crying get louder and louder as I ran past New York and into Pennsylvania.

After a few moments, I was in a snow covered forest looking at a burning camp filled with monsters running around, being shot by different Girl Scouts.

Near the far end of the camp was Artemis and another Hunter trying to fight a Giant who had a bow and was currently trying to kill the Hunter.

I continued running until I found Madison cowering in a corner as a group of cyclopes were walking towards her, grinning to themselves as they held large clubs soaked in blood.

It didn't take me long to slam into them, throwing them into the Giant all the way across the camp, causing the Giant to look directly at me and scowl.

I looked down at Madison to find her crying before looking up at me and surging forward, hugging me.

"Percy!" She exclaimed as she continued hugging me.

I started stroking her hair before I pressed a nerve on the back of her neck, causing her to fall asleep.

I then put her over my shoulder as I walked towards the monsters in the Camp, snapping my fingers causing the Draconae, the hell hounds, and even the other cyclopes to catch fire before burning to gold ash on the white, snow covered ground.

I then walked towards the Giant who had stopped fighting as he as well as Artemis and her Hunters looked at me.

I glared at him as I said, "You brought an army to hurt my little sister. You scared my little sister enough that she called for me over 200 miles away. I'm on a time sensitive mission and you decided that now was a good time to attack the Girl Scouts of America?! Well let me tell you something you piece of shit." I told him, pausing as my hand suddenly lite up with a black flame as lightning began to spark off of it.

"You made my sister cry. Now. I'm. Going. To. Make. YOU. Cry." I told him as the ice on my body began to spread to the ground.

I then shot towards him, shoving my left hand into his chest and ripping out his still beating heart.

"Look at what I found here." I told him. "Do you need this?" I asked as I set it on fire, causing him to cry out in anguish.

I then jumped up again, smashing my fist into his face, sending him onto the ground. "Now, now. There's no need to be so loud. You wouldn't want to wake up my little sister now, would you? If you did, that would make me very mad." I told him, causing the Giant to look at me in fear as he shook his head.

"Good. Now be a good rodent and die already." I said as I snapped my fingers once again, causing his entire body to be lite with the same black flames that were dancing across my fingers.

He didn't make a sound as his skin was burned away before he turned into dust as his body began to sink into the ground.

Everyone was looking at me as I stared at the charred imprint of the Giant on the ground.

I then looked at Artemis as my eyes began to glow a poisonous green. "I asked you to keep her safe and yet she cried out to me for help." I said slowly, my voice full of malice.

"I trusted you to watch over her and yet she's now in my arms asleep." I continued.

"You were the only one who could protect her if I couldn't and yet here I am, doing what I asked _you_ to do." I said.

I could see the Goddess begin to shake as she and her hunters were obviously afraid of me.

"Don't make me come back here. Don't let my sister cry or feel scared because if she is, then you won't like what I'll do to each and every one of you." I finished, letting my threat hang there as I snapped my fingers once again, causing the tents to begin mending themselves while the fires were put out.

Everything had gone back to the way it should have been in a few moments.

I then laid Madison on the ground as I kissed her forehead.

"Goodbye, Madison. Know that I will always love you and that I'll always be there to protect you." I whispered to her.

I could see her smile as she said, "I love you Neptune." I couldn't help, but smile back at her.

"Neptune loves you too, little one." I said before I began to dissolve into the air and suddenly appearing right next to Grover and Annabeth on a bus, scaring them to death.

"What in Zeus' name did you just do, Percy?!" Annabeth exclaimed while Grover bleated like a goat in shock.

"I just teleported 200 miles by using the water molecules in the air." I told them as I looked outside to see a young woman I immediately recognized. "And we need to leave." I added. Annabeth and Grover looked at me, but when I pointed outside the bus as it was coming to a stop, Grover immediately paled while Annabeth tried to ask what I was talking about.

"The Kindly Ones. They're here for us." I said as the three young women walked onto the bus and looked at me.

"Have I ever told you that you looked hot, Alecto?" I yelled across the bus.

I could see the Fury begin to flush while her sisters looked at her, then at me as they seemed to question what I was saying.

"I have to admit, all three of you are extremely attractive." I said as I walked towards them.

I could hear Grover and Annabeth try to get my attention and ask what I was doing, but I ignored them.

When I was finally in front of them, I could see that they were each blushing heavily.

"You know, if I wasn't 12 years old, I'd ask each of you out on a date. I'd love to see all three of you in a dress. Or maybe in bed." I whispered the last part to them, causing them to blush even more.

"Would you mind letting us go? I promise to make it worth your while if you do." I asked them.

They immediately nodded, side stepping as I gestured for Grover and Annabeth to follow me.

As I ushered them out of the bus, I grabbed each of their hands, and one by one, kissed their hand as I said, "Méchri tin epómeni forá, i agápi mou." Before I left the bus and three bright red tomato Furies. I walked out of the bus to find both Annabeth and Grover looking at me with shocked expressions.

"What?" I asked them.

"Percy, how are you such a player with monsters, but when it came to the girls at Yancy, you could barely make eye contact?!" Grover exclaimed.

I shrugged.

"What did you say to them?" Annabeth asked.

Again, I just shrugged as I replied, "Méchri tin epómeni forá, i agápi mou. Which just means, 'Until next time my loves'." I told her.

I could see her face blush as I had replied with my fake Italian accent.

"Never mind Perce. Looks like you're good with real girls as well." Grover said, patting Annabeth on the back as she continued to stare at me as we walked through a forest.

After a few moments, I could hear police sirens outside of the forest followed by dogs barking.

"Hey, we need to hurry up. The police are here." I said as I began to walk a bit faster.

"What? Why would they be here?" Annabeth asked, but when I looked over at Grover, he nodded his head in understanding.

"I threw my abusive step father out of a four story building when Grover and I went to my apartment to find him and his buddies about to rape my little sister. More than likely, they're here to arrest me." I said, causing the Daughter of Athena to nod her head.

"Alright, let's go." She said before she started running.

Grover and I began to follow her lead as we were all now running through the forest in an attempt to keep me from getting arrested.

After a few moments of running, I willed it to start raining, causing the dogs to lose our scent and go off in another direction.

As I made sure the police were going in another direction, I could hear Grover and Annabeth's stomachs start to growl.

"Come on. Let's go find some food." I said as we continued to walk through the forest.

Once we reached the edge of the forest, I could smell something that was all to familiar to me.

The smell of greasy hamburgers and fries.

Grover and Annabeth seemed to smell this to as they started to run towards the smell, which was coming from a building across the street from the forest.

The name of the building read, "Aunty Em's Gnome Emporium". I looked at the name, trying to figure out why it sounded so familiar as Grover and Annabeth seemed to ignore the sign and continued to walk into the store.

I walked towards the entrance, looking at all of the statues of people, satyrs, and other things that had been made out of stone.

As we walked inside, I looked around to find that more and more statues were cluttered all around the store.

"My, aren't you three little ones drenched to the bone. I bet all three of you are cold and starving." A woman's voice came from behind us.

As soon as I turned around and looked at the woman, I immediately knew who she was.

The woman had pale skin that was covered by a dark brown coat, blue jeans, and a pair of black boots.

She wore a black scarf around her head, concealing her hair while her eyes were covered by a pair of sun glasses.

This woman was wearing sunglasses inside.

That should have been a warning to anyone that something was wrong, however Grover didn't seem to care as he said, "We're sorry Ma'am. Our bus crashed a couple of miles down the road and we don't know where our parents are. We're really hungry, but we don't have any money. Is there any way you'd be willing to give us a meal before we continue looking for our parents?"

At that moment, I wanted to scream at Grover for being such an idiot, but instead I said, "Miss, I have to say. Even though you're wearing sun glasses, you're eyes are beautiful. I love how they remind me of the sky. Also, why don't you let your hair down. I bet you look extremely beautiful with that nest let out." I said, dropping a hint as to who she was.

The woman began to blush as she asked, "You can see my eyes?" I nodded.

It wasn't hard to see-through her glasses.

I don't have extremely good eyesight and hearing for nothing.

"Why don't we get my friends here something to eat, and you can let me have a better look at those eyes in another room." I suggested.

The woman, despite her renown ability to charm her prey, wasn't able to deny my request.

"Of course. Follow me. We can go into my restaurant before you and I go into my storehouse." Aunty Em said.

We then began to follow her.

I lagged behind as I heard Annabeth whisper my name.

"I assume you know who she is, huh?" She asked, to which I nodded.

"Medusa." I said, causing her to nod.

"Then you know you can't look into her eyes, or you'll turn to stone." She hissed.

Again, I nodded.

"What you don't know is, I've been looking into her eyes this entire time. I wasn't lying about what I had said about them. However, I was trying to get Grover to realize that we were in Medusa's lair." I told her, to which she shook her head.

"It's like a boy to think with his stomach." She said, but I rolled my eyes.

I was about to reply when Medusa called to us.

"Here we are. I'll be right back with some burgers and fries. Percy, why don't you follow me and give me a hand." She said.

I nodded, turning to look at Annabeth as I winked at her before running off to catch up with Medusa.

I found Medusa in the back of the restaurant, getting a couple of burgers and fries and placing them on multiple plates.

She then turned to look at me.

"Are you sure you want to see my hair and eyes?" She asked me, a little weary of what I would say.

I nodded as I said, "Of course. Although, don't you think it's a little weird for you to hesitate, Medusa?" Hey eyes widened as I said her name.

"H-How did you know it was me?" She asked.

I shook my head slowly.

"It was kind of obvious. You have a lot of statues of people that are too life like to be carved from stone or marble. Also, you're store name is really obvious too. 'Aunty Em'? If you know your Greek Mythology, you can tell that 'Em' stands for 'Medusa'." I told her.

I could see her eyes go from shock to hurt as I assume she began to think I was going to kill her.

She then pulled out a bow, notching an arrow at me.

"Then if you knew it was me, were you saying that my eyes were beautiful so that the Satyr and the Daughter of Athena would kill me?!" She exclaimed.

I just shook my head as I snapped my fingers, causing the food to disappear from where we were and onto the table were Grover and Annabeth sat.

I then walked towards her as her eyes widened at my display of power.

"No, I wasn't trying to do anything like that. I honestly think you're beautiful. If you don't believe me, then let me see your eyes and your snakes for hair. I swear on the River Styx that what I'm saying is true." I said.

In the distance, there was thunder.

Medusa waited a few moments, trying to see what would happen to me before she did as I had said.

She first took off her sun glasses, revealing her glowing sky-blue eyes, then began to take off the scarf on top of her head. When she was done, she looked at me as I looked back at her.

"Why aren't you affected by my curse?" She asked me.

I shrugged.

"I don't know. It may have to do with the fact that a lot of female monsters find me attractive. I mean, not to long ago, I made the Furies blush." I told her.

She seemed to ponder what I was saying before she walked closer to me, looking down into my eyes before she leaned down and kissed my lips.

As she kissed me, her snakes began to leave little kisses on my face before they slowly began to turn into strands of hair that were brushing against my face.

When we parted from the kiss, she grabbed her long, deep brown hair and began to examine it.

What she failed to notice was the fact that she was no longer a 35 year old woman, but was now a child, just like me.

She looked at me, then at herself as she noticed that her clothes were too big for her now.

"What happened to me? Why do I look like how I did all those years ago?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Maybe Athena forgave you, or I broke your curse. You do know what they say about 'true love's kiss'." I told her, causing the former Gorgon to blush.

"Would you like to live with me at Camp Half-Blood? I think you're a Demi-God now, so you gaining access shouldn't be a problem." I asked her, to which she nodded, surging forward and kissing my lips.

After a few moments, we parted again.

"Let's go see Grover and Annabeth. I'm going to bring you to Camp Half-Blood when their done eating. I'm gonna have to leave you there because I have a quest to finish." I told her, to which she nodded, slipping her hand into mine as we walking into dinning room of the restaurant to find Annabeth and Grover eating.

However, as soon as Annabeth saw us, she looked away before realizing that Medusa didn't have her usual snake hair.

Also, she was now a child.

"What happened to Medusa?" She asked, looking at us before I could see her eyes rest on Medusa and my hands being locked together.

"Well, we kissed after she showed me her eyes and hair, then she became like this. I'm going to take her to Camp Half-Blood so she can stay there until she grows older." I told the daughter of Athena, who's eyes narrowed when I mentioned Medusa and I had kissed.

Grover, however, looked around when Medusa's name was mentioned, trying to find the Gorgon who wasn't a Gorgon anymore.

"Wait, Medusa's here?! We need to leave, now!" He exclaimed, causing Medusa and I to laugh.

The Satyr turned to look at Medusa and I questioningly.

"Why are you laughing? Also, who's this Demi-God? Although, she doesn't smell like a normal Demi-God. She kind of has your smell, Percy. Is she a sister of yours?" He asked, causing both of us to laugh even harder.

Annabeth just huffed as she said, "Grover, that girl there is Medusa." This caused the Satyr to bleat before jumping over his chair and turning away from her.

"Percy! If that's really Medusa, she's going to turn you to stone! You need to get away from her!" He exclaimed, but since I was starting to get tired of him, I snapped my finger, causing a thunderclap to echo throughout the room.

"Grover, she's not a Gorgon anymore. After she and I kissed, she became a Demi-God. I'm going to take her to Camp Half-Blood where she'll be staying in my tent since she, I guess, now has my blood." I told the Satyr, who began to slowly stand up.

"You're sure she's not a Gorgon anymore?" He asked.

I sighed as I said, "I swear on the River Styx that she's not a Gorgon anymore." We waited a few moments before he sighed in relief.

"Okay. Annabeth and I will look around here until you get back. Then we'll continue with our quest." He said as he nodded at me then began to look around for supplies we could use.

I looked at Medusa as I asked, "You ready?" She nodded.

Suddenly, we appeared in the middle of Camp Half-Blood. Medusa looked around, completely amazed while I led her to the Big House were Chiron and Dionysus were playing poker.

As soon as they noticed Medusa and I, Chiron exclaimed my name while Dionysus looked at the ex-Gorgon standing next to me.

"Percy! What are you doing here?! You need to be on your quest!" Chiron explained.

"Also, why is Medusa standing right next to you? How was she able to get past our borders?" Dionysus asked, seemingly not even worried by the fact that Medusa, if she was still a Gorgon, could kill some of the Demi-Gods he was supposed to be watching.

"Well, that's easy. She's not a Gorgon anymore. She's now a Demi-God with my blood. So, in a sense, she's like me. I came to tell you that she will be staying in my Cabin and that if anything bad happens to her, I'm going to find the person responsible and torment them for the rest of their lives. I'll even go into the Underworld and drag them into the depths of Tartarus to torment them far worse than the Primordial of the Pit ever could." I told the God of Madness who nodded at my words.

"Fine, but don't forget what you promised me." He said before he went back to his game of poker.

"I'm trusting you, Chiron. Protect her like you've done with any other Demi-God." I told my teacher before I led her to my Cabin.

Once we were inside, I brought her to the beds where I said, "I have to go now. I'll be back as soon as I can." When I turned to leave, she pulled me back towards her and kissed my lips.

"Good luck, Percy." She said. I grinned at her as I said, "Thank you. I love you, Medusa." I then vanished, reappearing next to Annabeth who was busy grabbing a bunch of gold Drachmas from the register before she moved onto the water fountain outside.

Grover than chose that time to run inside. "Annabeth, I found a truck... Oh hey Percy. Did you just get back?" He asked me, causing the Daughter of Athena to turn around and scream when she saw me.

"Oh my Gods, Percy! How are you so quiet?!" She exclaimed. I just shrugged.

"What about that truck, G-man?" I asked.

The Satyr grinned as he said, "I found our ride to Los Angeles." I shrugged.

"Okay, then. Let's get going." I said as I followed him outside.

We all then got into the old pick up truck with Annabeth sitting in the middle of Grover and I with me driving.

"Percy, are you sure you know how to drive?" She asked, to which I grinned.

"Only one way to find out." I said, starting the pickup truck as the girl's eyes widened in fear.

"Percy, I swear on my mother that if you crash and we die, I'm going to haunt you in your next life!" She exclaimed.

I just started laughing as I pulled out of the drive way and got us on the road before we started driving west.

~Madison~

When I woke up, I was lying on the ground, but for some reason, the tents were no longer burning, or were destroyed.

In fact, it looked like the entire camp hadn't been destroyed at all. I looked at the Hunters to see that they were staring at me, which was a little weird.

"What's wrong?" I asked them. No one answered for a few moments.

"Madison, do you know how strong your brother is?" Artemis asked me.

I turned to look at her, not really sure how I should answer her question.

"Do you know about the hero, Neptune? He's supposed to be a little boy who started being a hero a couple of years ago." I asked.

This caused one of the other Hunters, who's name was Sylvie to look at me with wide eyes.

"I know him! In fact, a lot of people know about him where I'm from!" She exclaimed.

"He saved my town a while ago when there was a war between a group of monsters and some other heroes. Neptune was the only hero to survive that battle. Evidently, all of the strongest heroes who were on par with most of the minor Gods, and even some of the Olympians, had died trying to fight them. Neptune was able to destroy the entire army that numbered around 101,000. Most of them were either Cyclopes, hell hounds, or Draconae. There were quite a few Giants and a couple of Titans as well, but he defeated them as if it was easy. However, after he had beat them, he began to scream in agony as he held his head, curling onto the ground in a fetal position until he disappeared. After a few months, people began to see him fighting monsters again as if nothing had happened." Another Hunter had said.

I nodded before looking at Artemis.

"My brother is Neptune." I told the Goddess who's mouth dropped as the Hunters gasped.

"Wait... you're brother's Neptune?!" Sylvie asked. I nodded to her.

"Yeah. I didn't find out until recently." I said.

To be fair, I was devastated when I realized Percy was Neptune, but it did make sense.

Not only were we the children of Poseidon, but it explained why whenever Gabe and his friends had tried to hurt me, or whenever someone was about to hurt me, weird things would happen.

Although, as far as I knew, I wasn't nearly as strong as him.

"How come you didn't know until recently? Haven't you two been living together since you were born?" Artemis asked, raising an eyebrow. I shrugged.

"To be honest, he wasn't really home unless something bad was about to happen to me, or it was summer vacation. Other than that, he's always gone. He was supposed to be in at Yancy Academy this year, so if Gabe and his friends weren't about to...h-hurt me, he wouldn't have been home." I told the Goddess, stumbling as I remembered all of the times Gabe had tried to hurt me, but Percy was always there.

"Hmm..." The Goddess hummed to herself as she began to think.

"Do you think that's why he was able to get here?" A tall girl with pale skin, piercing black eyes, with long, dark brown hair braided and draped over her shoulder.

She, like all of the other Hunters, wore silver hunting jacket with a fur hood, light grey cargo pants, and a pair of dark brown and black boots.

While she was dressed like this, there was one thing that made her stand out from the others, even Artemis herself.

She wore a silver tiara that, from what I was told, showed her status as Artemis' Lieutenant.

"What do you mean, Zoë? How could that have to do with Percy suddenly appearing here?" One of the girls asked the Lieutenant.

"You heard what he said, Grace. He told us, and specifically Lady Artemis, that if anything happened to her, or she was scared again, he'd come back and harm all of us. While most _boys_ would have been killed on sight for that kind of insolence, we were all scared of him. Even Lady Artemis herself appeared to be scared of the boy." Zoë said, causing most of the other Hunters to either shudder or to let out a low growl.

_ I don't think Percy is very liked around here. _I thought to myself. _Wait... Percy was here?_ I continued thinking as I looked around the camp, realizing that my brother may be a lot stronger than I had originally thought.

"But..." Zoë began. "He _is_ a caring brother. To do and go through all that he has just for the sake of one's own sibling shows just how much he cares for her." After she had said this, the Hunter's were quiet.

I didn't know what to say about this.

Although, I felt like my heart fluttered when I thought about this.

"Yes, while he does care for Madison like a brother should, he _is_ still a possible threat to Olympus. Zeus has already marked him for death, and I'm sure my arrogant father is watching the Son of Poseidon whom he suspects has his Master Bolt." Artemis said.

"What do you mean, Milady?" Sylvie asked the Goddess.

"Poseidon and Zeus are nearing war with one another because Zeus believes his brother is conspiring to overthrow his place as King of the Gods." Artemis answered.

This seemed to shock quite a few of the Hunters who looked at me then back at Artemis who seemed to still be thinking.

After a few moments of silence, Artemis shot her gaze towards me.

"We're going hunting girls." She told them while still looking at me.

It still seemed a little weird for a Goddess who was thousands of years old to look like a 12 year old little girl, but I was trying to assume it was because of her position as a Goddess of Maidenhood.

"May I ask what we're hunting, Milady?" Zoë asked.

Artemis just turned to look at the Lieutenant as she said, "Perseus Jackson, The lightning Thief."

**~Percy~**

Let's just say it's only been a couple of hours since we started driving West and I was already bored.

It must have been my ADHD, but I was beginning to wish I could have just run all the way to Los Angeles.

I mean, wouldn't that be better than driving all the way there?

However, I probably needed to complete my Quest with Annabeth and Grover, which I didn't really mind since talking with them was fun.

I know that Grover is my best friend, but I was beginning to think the Daughter of Athena was starting to warm up to me as we were all laughing on our road trip.

After a few more hours of laughing, I looked over to a snoring Satyr who was mumbling something about 'eating tin cans'.

I could see Annabeth beginning to doze off and as I looked at my two friends sleeping, I smiled to myself.

I wasn't rich with money, but I was rich with the love I had for those I cared for and while Madison and my Mom would be obvious people I cared for, I also cared for my friends like family.

It was odd, but even though I'd only known Grover for a year and Annabeth for a couple of days, I honestly thought of them like my brother and sister.

I turned my gaze outside to see a bill board that said a motel was a couple of exits down the road.

"Might as well drive there and call it a night." I thought to myself as I got ready to take the exit towards the motel.

It didn't take me long to get us a room with two queen size beds.

I didn't even wake them up as I carried them into the room where I placed them on a bed before tucking them in.

I also placed some food out for them on a table in the middle of the beds for whenever they woke up.

After I had done this, I walked outside before flashing to Camp Half-Blood.

It wasn't very late in the evening, which meant the campers were at the campfire singing along to one of the old Hero fables.

As I passed by, not being noticed by any of them, I thought I could see a little girl inside the fire who was staring at me.

The girl was about 8 years old with long, light brown hair, pale skin, and literal flames for eyes.

However, she didn't seem to be hostile as she smiled warmly at me as the flames were a bright orange-yellow.

I just smiled back at her, waving slightly as I continued to make my way towards the Poseidon Cabin.

Once I got inside, I found myself looking at a stark naked Medusa.

She and I just stared at one another for a few moments before I heard people start to walk towards their Cabins.

I immediately closed the door and turned away from her as I said, "I'm so sorry Medusa. I didn't mean to walk in on you like this."

She didn't say anything, but as I heard footsteps near me, I felt my cheeks start to burn.

Suddenly, I felt a pair of arms travel up my back and around to my chest.

It was weird how the warmth of her arms was causing something weird to happen to my lower body as my breathing hitched.

"It's okay, Percy. I don't mind you seeing me like this. Although, I have to ask why you came back." Medusa said as she turned me around to look at her.

I was still embarrassed to I kept looking away from her in an attempt to not look at her.

"I-I...uh...came back to see you." I told her, stuttering as I kept averting my eyes from her.

My heart was pounding at least a million miles an hour as she stood before me.

I could see her smile as a few tears lined her eyes.

"Really?" She asked me.

I looked into her eyes as I nodded my head.

"Of course. I care about you." I told her as I gave her a smile of my own.

She then pulled my head down and kissed me on the lips.

Although it was brief, it felt like a surge of electricity shot from where our lips met, all around my body.

As soon as our lips parted, she looked up to me and said, "I...Do you know how I was turned into a Gorgon?" I thought for a few moments, trying to remember anything about her from Mythology.

"Hmm... didn't you and my dad have sex in Athena's Palace?" I asked her, to which she shook her head. "No, well not exactly. Athena cursed me, despite my loyalty to her, for being raped by Poseidon. Poseidon wasn't a good man when he was younger. Not many of the Gods were good people back then. When I had tried to call out to her for help, Athena never came. Since then, I've hated her and most of the Gods as well as the Demi-Gods. Especially the children of the two Gods who changed my life that day." She told me, tears falling from her eyes as she did.

I could feel tears line my eyes as she told me this.

My heart felt like it was breaking as my head pounded.

As my throat was clenched, I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her.

I wanted to squeeze her so that she knew I was with her.

I wanted to make sure no one would hurt her again, but she was the one who hugged me tightly.

"I won't let them hurt you again." I told her.

She pulled away slightly, looking me in the eyes.

"What?" She asked, shocked at what I had just told her.

"I said I won't let them hurt you again." I repeated. "I won't allow my father, or Athena, or even anyone else to hurt you again. I'd fight all of the Gods if it meant keeping you safe." I told her.

She just kept looking at me.

Her eyes were widened in shock with her lips parted in a gasp.

After a few seconds, I could see a flash of fear in her eyes as she said, "Percy, you can't! You're not strong enough to go against Olympus! Even if you did, the Olympians could form an alliance with the Giants or the Titans!" She exclaimed.

I just shook my head.

"It doesn't matter how many I have to fight. I care about my family and friends more than they could ever know. I would do anything for them and like it or not, I love you." I told her, gently pressing my lips against her forehead.

"Percy...I..." She was starting to say, but I cut her off.

"No. It doesn't matter, Medusa. However, if I'm not around and you're in trouble, just call my name. I'll hear it and come to help you. Even if you just want to talk to me, just call my name and I'll be there... I promise." Tears continued to flow from her eyes as I said this, and when I was done, she crashed her lips into mine.

It felt amazing, to say the least.

The electric sensation that I had before was intensified as we continued kissing.

After a few minutes, we parted as we started to gasp for air.

"I need to get some sleep before I continue with my quest. As far as I know, Annabeth and Grover are still sleeping at the motel I left them at." I said before walking over to my bed.

"Night, Medusa." I said as I got underneath my covers.

As soon as I closed my eyes, I felt something stir next to me.

When I opened my eyes, I found the ex-gorgon underneath the covers next to me with a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and panties on.

"C-Can I sleep with you?" She asked, stuttering as she darted her eyes everywhere besides my own.

I chuckled slightly as I leaned forward and kissed her lips gently.

"Of course." I said, closing my eyes as I got ready to sleep.

The last thing I remember is her leaning forward and kissing my lips before saying, "I love you, Percy. I'm lucky I met you."

**~Artemis~**

"You've got to be kidding me?! How is he traveling so fast?!" I screamed aloud, startling some of my nearby Hunters.

It was honestly embarrassing for a Demi-God to be faster than the Goddess of the Hunt, or even the God of Messengers.

Sure, I was one of the fastest Gods, but next to the God of Messengers, I was like a snail.

I was debating on whether or not I should ask Hermes to grab Percy, but decided against it since I had seen first hand a fraction of what the Son of Poseidon was capable of.

Plus, from what I was told, he was a lot stronger than he had shown during the fight with Prometheus and Iapetus.

If a Giant and a Titan were afraid of the Demi-God, then there was a good reason to be weary of him.

I shuddered at the memory of when he came to save his sister and how he had acted towards the Hunt and I.

"_Don't make me come back here._" He had said. "_Don't let my sister cry or feel scared because if she is, then you won't like what I'll do to each and every one of you._"

This had been one of the only times I was afraid of a male.

One of the only other times I distinctly remember being afraid of someone was when I was captured by Orion and was forced to watch him rape and kill two of my Hunters before Apollo and Ares had shown up and killed him.

Every time I thought about that, I felt a tears well up in my eyes.

It was something I doubt I could ever forget.

No matter how long I lived, I would always mourn my Hunters.

They were my family.

Some I considered sisters, while others I considered daughters and from what I've seen, a mother never forgets her children.

There was only a hand full of my Hunters who remembered what Orion had done to their sisters and Zoë was one of them.

I looked over to my Lieutenant to find that she was thinking the same thing. Perseus Jackson, the Son of Poseidon, was certainly an interesting Demi-God.

"Milady, do you know where he is now?" Zoë asked me, to which I nodded my head.

"He's currently at Camp Half-Blood. Although, I had originally thought he was supposed to be on a quest." I said, chuckling to myself. "Maybe Poseidon's son is scared of Zeus. I wouldn't blame him. My father is quite the scary God to mortals. Him and his lightning bolt." I said, laughing a bit more until I noticed Zoë wasn't even smirking at my joke.

"Milady, permission to speak freely?" She asked, to which I nodded.

I trusted her word above most others.

She had been one of my original Hunters after that bastard Son of Zeus had left her to be punished by Atlas for helping him.

"I wouldn't underestimate Perseus, Milady. He's already proven that he could go toe to toe with Zeus already and from what the other Hunters have said about him, that wasn't even the worst thing he's had to face." She told me, pausing as if to let what she said sink in.

"If what Claire had said was true, then he's strong enough to take on all of Olympus and her enemies if he truly wanted to." When she had finished, I couldn't help but to nod.

She was correct.

Claire had said that he and some of the other stronger heroes had fought a war against the Giants and the Titans who had numerous other monsters helping them.

She had even said that those heroes, who had died, were on par with the Olympians who were the strongest Gods Olympus had to offer.

Perseus had killed that army with what others had assumed was ease.

However, after he had done so, he had fallen onto the ground in a fetal position, holding his head as he screamed.

"I might have an idea as to why he had done that..." I said, thinking aloud.

"What is it, Milady?" Zoë asked, tilting her head slightly. I looked at her as I said, "It's Perseus. I may have an idea as to why he had fallen to the ground and began to scream. Although, if my assumption is correct, it's going to continue happening." I told her before I added.

"And that boy is going to need a lot of help." I finished.

She seemed to ponder what I had just said for a few seconds before her eyes widened.

"You don't mean..." She said and I nodded.

Perseus was the first boy I had seen who was broken and from what I knew about Demi-God's lives, he was going to continue breaking.

It would continue all the way up until the day he died.

"That's right. Perseus is suffering from PTSD. He was apart of a militia and now he's paying the price for it. He was the sole survivor of that war and is also possibly suffering from a form of survivor's guilt." As soon as I had finished saying this, I heard something fall to the ground from behind us.

Zoë and I turned around to see a little 8 year old girl with raven black hair and sea green eyes filled with tears.

"Percy is hurt..." She said before her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she fell to the ground.

Luckily, Zoë was able to catch the little Demi-God before she hit the ground, but soon she began to convulse.

"Lady Artemis! We need to get her to the Medical Tent!" She screamed as she picked the girl up and ran to the tent.

As she was running into the tent, I heard her call for a couple of the other Hunters, one being a light brown haired girl with slightly tanned skin and light blue eyes about 15 years old named Atlanta and the other being my second eldest Hunter, Phoebe, who had long, black hair, pale skin, and light brown eyes.

Besides Zoë, they were the only Hunters with any real medical experience, which was a good thing since the Hunt had a history of getting into fights with large monsters who wanted blood.

When I got into the Medical tent, I was met with chaos as the three Hunters were running around the tent, trying to get different things to help the little girl who hadn't stopped shaking.

Suddenly, the girl stopped shaking as a loud and long **BEEP** could be heard.

I looked over to a device that was hooked up to the little girl to find that her heart had stopped beating.

Everyone stopped for a split second to look at the monitor before Atlanta screamed, "DAD! HELP!" as Zoë grabbed a couple of defibrillators while Phoebe ripped the girl's shirt off.

There was a bright, golden flash in the room as Apollo ran towards his daughter and began to assess the situation.

He, Atlanta, and Zoë began to work on the girl while Phoebe stopped back.

I could see her face was pale and it seemed to worsen as she said, "I really hope she comes back to us because if she doesn't... No one is going to save us from her brother's wrath."

As soon as she had finished, I felt my own face pale as I realized what this meant.

However, the fates didn't seem to be on my side as Zoë, Atlanta, and Apollo stepped back from the still lifeless girl with gloomy expressions.

"I'm sorry, Artemis. There was nothing I could do." My brother said while Zoë walked up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Milady, we should tell her brother." She said and I felt my face pale even more as my eyes widened.

I gulped as I walked outside.

It was going to take more courage than I had to call for Perseus.

I was dreading what would happen if I called the young Demi-God who wasn't on good terms with the Hunt.

"Perseus!" I screamed into the heavens.

As soon as I screamed his name, I felt my throat clench as if to say I had just made the worst mistake of my entire life.

A few moments later, nothing had happened.

"Maybe it doesn't work for us..." Zoë tried to suggest until a dark green flash appeared a few feet in front of us followed by the scent of a salty ocean.

"Poseidon?" I asked the figure, however I felt as though I was petrified when I saw who had flashed into my camp.

**~Percy~**

Like every time I woke up, I woke up screaming as I remembered the war I had been in.

I remember watching as all of my comrades died right in front of me.

Some had been blown to bits.

Some had been torn to shreds.

Others had died in even more gruesome ways, but all of them were horrific.

However, today was different.

Today I had woken up to someone shaking my body while screaming my name.

"Percy! Wake up! It's just a nightmare!" The person exclaimed.

I just continued screaming until I felt a pair of lips crash into mine.

This seemed to calm me down as I felt my body stop shaking until my arms wrapped around the figure kissing me.

I slowly opened my eyes to see Medusa straddling my waist with a worried look in her eyes.

"What were you dreaming about, Percy?" She asked me.

I took a deep breath as I debated whether or not I should tell her what I was forced to experience every time I went to sleep and after a few moments, decided that I trusted her enough to tell her.

"I used to be a hero named, 'Neptune'." I told her, pausing a bit.

"Seems fitting considering who your father is." She remarked, causing me to smirk slightly.

"Yeah, well that's not all of what's wrong with me because when I was a hero, I had fought in a war between a group of Superheroes as well as the Giants and Titans. The Giants and the Titans had an army of monsters backing them as me and the other heroes tried to fight them, except they were killed by them easily." I said, taking a deep breath as I tried to prepare myself for what I was going to tell her.

"You see, I was forced to witness each of their deaths, each one more gruesome than the last. Every time I fall asleep, I have to go through that followed by them telling me that it should have been me that died. Every night, their dead corpses call to me and tell me that it should have been me that died, and every night I believe them. Because of what happened, I want to die, but I can't kill myself. I have tried to, but every time I'm on the verge of dying, I begin healing at a rapid pace. " I told her as tears continued to stream down my face.

"Medusa... I'm broken..." I continued as sobs began to wrack my body.

I felt her lean down and hug me.

I felt her hug me tight as she said, "It's okay, Percy. It's going to be okay. I'm here. I'll always be here for you." We stayed like that until I realized that I should get ready to go see Annabeth and Grover.

"Thanks, Medusa." I said as I kissed the ex-gorgon before I lifted her from atop of me and placed her on my bed.

She just smiled at me.

"Do you have to go see your friends?" She asked me, to which I nodded. I smiled weakly at her.

"Yeah, I still have a quest..." I was about to finish my sentence when I heard someone scream my name.

This person wasn't my sister, or even one of my friends.

It wasn't even my mother, who didn't even know about my ability to travel places quickly.

However, the person was screaming my name in what seemed like anguish.

Medusa seemed to pick up on what was happening as she asked, "What's wrong? Is your sister in trouble?" I just shook my head.

"I don't know. For some reason, Artemis is screaming for me, but I hadn't told her about my ability, so I don't know why she's calling for me. Whatever reason it is, I should probably get going." I told her as I pecked her lips before flashing away.

Before I appeared in the camp, I heard Artemis ask, "Poseidon?" and thought my father was also here.

However, as soon as the light around me disappeared, I stared at a ghostly pale Artemis, a blonde haired dude with a t-shirt that read. "**I'm Awesome!**" along with a few of the Hunters I had seen during my last visit here.

"What is it, Artemis?" I asked the pale Goddess of the Hunt.

The blonde haired dude frowned at me for a few seconds before a smile adorned his face as he stepped forward.

"Oh, are you Perseus?" He asked me, to which I nodded.

"Although I don't like using that name, so if you're going to address me, call me 'Percy'." I told him.

He just smiled before extending his hand.

"Call me Apollo." He told me, to which I nodded.

I then turned my attention away from the supposed God of the Sun and towards the Goddess of the Moon.

"Where's my little sister?" I asked her.

As soon as that question left my mouth, I felt the tension in the area immediately rise even further until it was suffocating.

The other Hunters seemed to come out of no where as a loud gulp could be heard coming from Artemis.

Apollo didn't seem to be a bright person because he suddenly said, "Oh, you must be the girl's brother." He paused before continuing, "I'm sorry for your loss."

As soon as those words left his mouth, the entire area around us became cold as ice began to form all around the camp.

Even the once burning fire was now an ice sculpture.

I turned my gaze to the God of the Sun to see him inching away from me then to the Goddess of the Moon.

"Tell me he's lying, Artemis." I told her, but even she was trying to get away from me.

I could see her reach for her daggers, but I didn't care.

"P-Perseus, w-we all lose important p-people in our l-lives." She tried to say, but I still didn't care.

"**Where is she?**" I demanded.

"S-She's in the medical tent." The Goddess said, pointing to a tent directly behind her.

I walked past her and into the tent with only one person inside it.

I proceeded to walk to the very back of the room and picked up the lifeless corpse of an 8 year old girl.

As I walked out of the Tent, I snapped my fingers causing all of the tents in the camp to catch fire as storm clouds surrounded us.

Before I left, I turned to look at the Goddess who had betrayed my trust twice, as tears streamed down my face.

"**This is **_**YOUR**_** fault. If I can't bring her back, then I will tear down everything in order to do so. My sister isn't aloud to be dead. If I can't bring her back... I will wage war on Olympus. Tell your father, Hades, Poseidon and every other God on Olympus this. Tell them 'Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt aloud a little girl to die'. Tell them that because of **_**YOU**_**, Olympus shall fall.**" As I finished, I teleported away from the Camp and towards Annabeth and Grover.

They were inside the truck, driving to a large Dam.

As I appeared in the back of the truck, still holding my dead sister, I tapped on the back window, startling Grover and Annabeth, causing the Satyr to almost swerve off the road.

"Perce?! Don't scare a Satyr like tha..." He was about to finish when he noticed the girl in my arms.

"Is she..." Annabeth started, but I broke down into tears as I curled the little girl in my arms, nodding my head slowly. "Oh my Gods..." She whispered.

"I'll meet you at the DOA Recording Studio in Los Angeles. I'm going to beat Hades until he brings my sister back to life. If he can't, then we won't be able to see each other for some time because I'm going to wage war on Olympus." I told them, my voice breaking, but in the rear view mirror, I could see they were in shock.

"Call out my name if you need me. Goodbye you two." I said as I disappeared into a flash of dark green light.

When the light disappeared, I was in front of a small building that read, _'DOA Recording Studio_'.

I pushed the door open to see a man in a rather expensive looking Italian pressed suite.

"Pull a ticket and sit down." The man said.

All around the three of us, I could see see through spirits roaming around, others were sitting in rows of chairs, waiting for their turn to go into the Underworld.

"No. Let me see Hades, _NOW._" I told the man in front of me.

For a split second, I could see his face flash from the appearance of a thin man to a skeleton before returning to the thin man in a split second.

"What did you just say, Demi-God?" The man asked.

I felt my eye twitch as I looked at the man before me.

"**Take me to Hades, **_**NOW**_**, because if you don't, Hades will need to look for a new faerie man. I will personally take you into the depths of Tartarus just so I can torture you while the Pit keeps me alive as your torment lasts all eternity.**" I told him, to which his already pale face paled even further.

"Step this way, sir." He told me, walking around the table and towards an elevator.

After we got into the elevator, we rode it down until we reached a boat where the man, Madison and I got onto then travels across a pitch black river that made me feel hopeless.

"The River Styx. This river runs all the way down into Tartarus." The man, who I assume was Charon, said.

After a few minutes, we reached a dark, sandy shore leading to a large castle-like structure with a couple long lines of souls traveling from one placed called, "The Fields of Punishment" to another called, "Judgment Pavilion".

From a mile in front of me, I heard a loud, RAWR, followed by souls screaming as loud thumping sounds echoed throughout the area.

I continued walking with Madison in my arms, even as a large, three headed black pit-bull came barreling towards me.

The dog soon stopped, growling at me before letting out a whimper as it dropped to the ground in submission.

"**Lead me to Hades, Cerberus**" I told the guard dog of the Underworld.

The dog rose to it's paws and began to trot towards the large, black castle that I had seen when I arrived.

I picked up pace until I reached the doors of Hades' Palace where the dog began to lay down whimpering as I kicked the doors open.

As soon as a pair of old, WWII looking skeletons saw me, they tried to shoot their guns at me, but I snapped my fingers, causing them to erupt in pitch black flames.

I then kicked the other doors open to find a man and woman sitting on two thrones, each at least 20 feet tall.

"Perseus Jackson, so you've come to bargain for your sister's life, I see?" The man asked, his voice echoing throughout the halls.

The man had jet black hair, combed over, dark brown, almost pure black eyes while his pale skin was covered in a three piece all black suite.

The woman sitting next to him had long, jet black hair, slightly tanned skin, light brown eyes, and wore a simple, long black dress.

The two Gods before me looked as if they were going to a funeral, which made sense since the man was the God of the Dead.

"**Bring her back.**" I told Hades, who just laughed at me.

"Oh? You think you can command _ME_ in _MY_ domain?! Well, you can't! I'm Hades! God of the Underworld! Ruler of the dead! For your disrespect, I'll cast your sister into the Fields of Punishment!" The God said, getting ready to snap his fingers before the entire room lit up in pitch black flames as lightning began to lick at my body while a thin layer of ice protected my little sister's body from my rage.

I set her down as I stepped towards the God of the Underworld.

"**Then I challenge you for the position of God of the Underworld. If I win, then I'm the new God of the Dead. If I lose, then you can have my soul in exchange for hers. Either way, she's walking out of this hell hole.**" I told him, watching as he tried to stand up, but Persephone placed a hand on his shoulder.

"My love, you mustn't attack this one. You know as well as I do this one has the power to kill all of Olympus as well as the Titans and Giants. He just lost his little sister because of one of the Gods. He's too unstable. He would kill you then kill everyone else you care for." She said, causing the God to stop then look down at me.

"I cannot bring your sister back from the dead. It is against the Ancient Laws for me to do so." He said, speaking in a less arrogant tone.

"**Then I'll take your position and do it myself. If the fates try to stop me, I'll kill them too.**" I said, lighting my hand on fire as I prepared to kill the God of the Dead.

Within a split second of me doing this, a blinding white flash appeared next to Hades.

When the light cleared, three elderly women stood, looking at me as I was about to attack the God of the Dead.

"Perseus Jackson, if you desire your sister's life back, then you will not attack Hades. We will grant Hades a pardon for bringing your sister back from the dead so long as you do not bring war to Olympus. Swear on the Styx you agree to our terms and we will allow for your sister to come back." The women spoke at once.

I glared at them, causing them to flinch.

"**And what if I desire your heads? You allowed my sister to die. You and the rest of the Olympians deserve to die for allowing this. We all know I can kill each and every one of you. I could bring her back myself and it wouldn't matter if you were dead or alive.**" I told them, but after a few moments, I let out a sigh.

"Fine, I Perseus Jackson, swear on the River Styx to not bring harm to Olympus as long as I'm not provoked and my sister remains alive." As soon as I said this, thunder boomed in the distance, acknowledging my promise.

The Fates and the two Gods let out sighs of relief before the God of the Dead snapped his fingers, causing the girl on the ground to start moving.

I rushed over to her as tears lined my eyes.

"P-Percy?" The girl said, rubbing her eyes as she looked up at me.

I felt a few of my tears fall down onto her face before I wrapped my arms around her.

"Remember your curse, young one. The Titans and Giants died to bring you that curse, and now that they're reforming, you will suffer more and more." One of the elderly ladies said.

I looked up at them and said, "**If anyone else I care about dies, then I will come after all of you. That I swear on the Styx.**" As soon as the words left my mouth, the Gods and the Fates paled as the promise was excepted.

I then picked her up and flashed to Annabeth and Grover who were inside a place that looked like a Casino.

"You've got to be kidding me." I said as I walked around, trying to find my two friends.

It took me a while considering how many people came up to Madison and I carrying trays of flower shaped cookies.

They weren't blue, so my sister and I kept refusing them.

I was able to find Annabeth first, playing some kind of 3D construction game where she was building a 3D model of what I assumed was Olympus.

"Annabeth, come on. We need to go." I said, shaking her in an attempt to get her attention. She looked at me, carrying my little sister as she said, "Oh, Percy! It's good to see you! Hey, look at this. I'm making a replica of Olympus." She said, going back to her game.

When one of the ladies walked up to us, trying to serve the flower cookies to us, Madison and I refused while Annabeth grabbed one.

Just before she could eat it, I snatched it away from her and threw it a few feet away from us.

"Annabeth. Remember the Lair of the Lotus eaters? Well, we're there." This made the daughter of Athena's eyes widen in shock before she looked around her.

"We need to find Grover." She said. The three of us then walked around until we found the Satyr playing a hunting game, except for it was about a Deer hunting humans.

"Die! Die humans! All you do is pollute the planet! The forests are dying because of you!" The psychopathic goat man screamed.

I then used my finger to shock the goat, causing him to drop his toy gun. "Hey!" He screamed, rubbing his butt.

"We're in a trap! Grover, we need to leave!" Annabeth screamed at him, causing his eyes to widen.

"Oh, okay." He said as he followed us to the entrance where we burst through the doors to find that it was June 20th, a day before we had to be at Olympus to stop the war between my father and Zeus.

"I thought we were only in there for a couple of minutes!" Grover exclaimed, but I shook my head.

"Time in there is different than it is out here." I said as I looked around, trying to figure a way we could get to Olympus in a couple of days. As I was looking around, I noticed a man riding a motorcycle drive up to us. As soon as I looked at him, I felt myself becoming more and more irritated, almost on the verge of killing someone.

"Hey. You kids need a ride?" The man asked. He looked like your average biker with a black, leather jacket, tight blue jeans, boots, and finger-less gloves. He also wore a pair of glasses that had red dots on the lenses, as if his eyes were nothing but pits of fire.

"Yeah, we need to get to New York by tomorrow. Do you know anyway we could do that?" Grover asked, probably oblivious to the man's fiery eyes.

"As a matter of fact, I do, but I require something in return, Satyr." The man said. I began to realize why I was irritated by this guy's presence.

"What would the God of War want with a couple of Demi-Gods?" I asked him.

His eyes seemed to grow even brighter as he turned to look at me. "Well if it isn't Perseus Jackson, the bastard Son of Poseidon." He spat me and my father's names out as if they were bitter in his mouth. This was a little weird, but as the man drew closer, towering over me, I felt the shield on my arm start to grow warmer as a bright blue light seemed to emit from it. "Why don't I teach you to respect your betters, Punk." The man said and I couldn't help, but to laugh.

"You have no idea who I am, do you?" I asked the God of War who scoffed.

"Just because my Uncle is your father doesn't mean I give a rat's ass about beating the shit out of you." He said as he pulled out a 12 gauge shotgun.

"Is that a challenge, Dip Shit?" I asked, to which he growled before charging. I pushed my little sister behind me as I got ready for him to shoot me. When he shot me, I continued to stand before looking down at myself as my familiar reddish-silver blood began to drip from my wounds before they instantly closed. I then grinned at the God who stared at me as if I was a monster.

"See that, Ares?" I asked as I strode forward, getting shot by the scared God of War who continued to back away from me. "Awe, don't leave. I thought you were going to give us a ride to Olympus? Are you scared because you realize that I know you're a traitor to Olympus?" I asked him as his eyes widened before he growled and lunged at me, his shotgun turning into a large, two handed bastard sword.

As he brought his sword down, I brought my right hand upwards to catch the blade, causing the sword to stay still, some of my blood dripping from my hand and onto the ground.

He then tried to push the sword down before trying to pull it away from me, but my grip was to strong for him. I then squeezed the blade a bit, causing small cracks to appear on it before it suddenly broke, leaving the God with a broken sword.

"I-I'll take all of you there myself." He said, stammering his words. I nodded before turning my head and saying, "Everyone gather around, the God of War is going to take us to Olympus. If he doesn't, then I get to beat the shit out of him until he fades." I said.

Annabeth and Grover were right behind my little sister who ran towards me and wrapped her arms around me in a hug before pulling away and grabbing my hand.

Grover and Annabeth grabbed Ares' and my hands before he took us to a white room filled with different thrones and people adorning those thrones.

The more notice able of the Gods being the twin Gods of the Sun and Moon, The God of the Dead, and the God of the Skies who sat at the end of the room in a throne a little bigger than the others.

Next to him was a man wielding a trident and a woman who's throne had depictions of peacocks.

As soon as the Gods took notice of us, I could see quite a few of them immediately pale while others, namely Dionysus, didn't seem to care at all.

"Perseus Jackson. I see you've chosen to abandon your father and bring me the bolt. Wise choice, _boy_." The King of the Gods said.

However, I looked at my father and said, "You're a piece of shit."

Then I turned to Artemis and said, "My sister lives so I won't be killing any of you. You have Hades to thank for that." Everyone looked over to the pale God of the Underworld as Zeus became furious.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" He screamed at his eldest brother who seemed more afraid of me than he was of him.

"Now, now Air Head. Just because he broke the Ancient Laws doesn't mean you should yell at him. I mean, you would have done the same thing. In fact, all of you would because if you didn't, I would have killed you. I was just about to kill the Fates if they didn't allow Madison to be brought back from the dead." I told him, to which he became silent.

"Good boy." I said, smiling at him before I took off my shield and threw it at him, hitting him square in the nose, causing a flow of golden ichor to flow from his new wound.

"By the way, your son Ares had someone steal the bolt from you, your Royal Bitchiness." I said.

Zeus narrowed his eye at me before turning his gaze upon the God of War.

"Is this true, Ares?" He asked, to which the God nodded his head slowly.

Hera, the Goddess sitting next to her husband, got off of her throne and grabbed Ares by the ear before flashing away with him, screaming, "How dare you betray Olympus like this, Ares! You're going to spend some time working with Hermes for the next few centuries as your punishment!" I wasn't sure how to react to the Goddess grounding her couple thousand year old son, but it didn't really matter.

"You've done me a good service, _boy_." Zeus said, pulling his lightning bolt free from the shield.

As he looked at it, I could see him contemplating on whether or not he should throw the bolt at me.

"If you want to try, then go ahead. Just remember, I don't stop until my opponent is broken in more ways then one." I told the God who's eyes widened before becoming a glare.

"Why you insolent boy!" He screamed as he chucked his bolt at me.

As he did this, I could hear my father let out a scream. Even Madison, Annabeth, Grover, and the Goddess of the Moon let out their own "No's", however, everyone gasped when they saw that I was holding his bolt in my hand.

I then turned my head to look at the Master Bolt, which was now in my hand before looking at the God who had just chucked it at me.

"You have no idea of who I am, do you?" I asked the God who's eyes were widened.

I knew for a fact he was questioning why I hadn't been obliterated by the strongest weapon on Olympus... well, if you didn't count me.

I walked up to the God slowly, releasing a bit of my power over the sky, water, fire, and the shadows in the room.

All around me, my body began to crack with electricity as water formed a thin layer of ice on my body while the fire and shadows molded into one another to create a pitch black flame that licking at the ground where my foot steps had been.

As I stood before Zeus, I knew he was afraid.

I also knew that almost everyone in the room was afraid.

Especially the Goddess of the Moon who I had told to tell the Gods I would kill them if I couldn't bring Madison back to life.

I turned my head to look at everyone before I looked up at the King of the Gods.

"Now I assume you get an idea of who I am, right?" I asked him, to which he nodded his head furiously.

"Good. Here's your symbol of power back." I said, raising the bolt for him to grab.

He slowly reached out and grabbed it, eyeing me as he did so, before reclining in his throne.

I then walked back to the middle of the Throne Room before turning around and looking at everyone.

"I want to make this perfectly clear." I began, eyeing everyone who continued to stare at me.

"If any harm comes to my little sister, or if she dies, I'm going to kill every last one of you and your children. I won't stop at the Gods and the Demi-Gods either. I will go after the Fates themselves. I won't stop until someone brings her back." I paused, letting everything I had just said sink in.

"Understood?" I asked them.

Quite a few people nodded at this. I smiled at them before turning my attention back to Zeus.

"Also, Dionysus wants to drink alcohol more often. I told him that you would allow him to do so, but only when the campers at Camp Half-Blood were asleep. I assume you'll make that change to his punishment, correct?" I asked him, to which he nodded.

"Y-Yes. Dionysus is allowed to drink when the Demi-Gods are asleep, but I would like it if he'd only do so in the Big House at Camp Half-Blood." He said, looking at his son who began to smile as his eyes flashed with a ferocious hunger.

He obviously couldn't wait to drink something heavy.

"I have something else to ask, Lord Zeus." I said, bowing towards the God of the Skies.

I could tell this made everything awkward since not even a minute ago, I was telling them I would kill each and every one of them if my sister died.

"Uh...yes, Percy?" He asked.

I rose, looking him in the eyes as I asked, "I would also like to request that each and every God be made to claim their children by the time they turn the age of 13 so that no one feels alone, or abandoned by the Gods. I believe that was why your bolt was stolen, Zeus. One of the Demi-Gods must have felt abandoned by each and every one of you, so he wanted change. He turned to those that promised that change and in doing so, turned away from those that were his family." I told him.

Everyone looked at me with expressions that didn't show they feared me, but respected my demand.

They respected my thought process in order to stop another kleptomaniac from stealing something of the Gods' and starting a war.

"Do you know who it was?" Zeus asked, his eyes gazing at me like a puppy who was fearful of it's master.

A little weird considering our positions, plus the fact that this guy was more than two stories tall, while I was just shy of 5' 5''.

I shook my head.

"No, but I have an idea that I would like to discuss when my sister, Annabeth, and Grover have left." I said.

I looked behind me to Annabeth and Grover, the first of whom looked as though she had no idea of what to say while the latter shook his head.

I could tell he was using his empathy link to read my mind.

He didn't want to believe me.

In fact, part of me didn't want to believe myself, either, but the signs fit.

They were the Lightning Thief.

"Granted." Zeus said, snapping his fingers, causing the two Demi-Gods and Satyr to vanish.

I could tell that Madison was teleported back to the Hunt while Annabeth and Grover were sent to Camp Half-Blood.

"Perseus, please tell us who you believe is the Lightning Thief." The man with the trident said.

I looked up to him as I could definitely see the resemblance.

We both had raven black hair, sea green eyes, and generally chiseled features.

He was my father, after all.

"Of course, Lord Poseidon." I began, not wanting to call him father or even Dad.

Poseidon flinched at this before I continued.

"I believe the Lightning Thief was Luke Castellon, Son of Hermes." As soon as the name left my mouth, numerous gasps could be heard in the otherwise silent room.

Then, a man with light blond hair, tan skin, brown eyes and pearly white teeth rushed forward faster than I had seen any God run before.

_ This must be Hermes._ I thought to myself.

"You can't be serious!" Hermes said as he glared and shook me. I nodded.

"It can't be Luke! I love him! He's still my strong and brave little man!" Hermes continued, but dropped to his hands and knees as I knew he could see the signs.

He could see that his son had been working against them.

This had all been because the Gods had decided thousands of years prior to limit their interaction with their children, even to the point were quite a few of them had not been claimed and given a home.

"Then we must grab the Son of Hermes and bring him here!" Zeus demanded, but I rose my hand to stop him.

Zeus stopped his outburst as he looked at me.

"I believe that's a bad idea since Luke would likely have allies somewhere around where he is.

Whether or not they're Demi-Gods or other Gods is to be determined, but right now, we can't attack one another just on suspicion." This caused Athena to mumble something about a Sea Spawn finally having a brain.

I chuckled at her statement.

"Then could we ask you, Perseus, to look into this matter?" Athena asked.

I wasn't exactly sure why, but I thought of her as amazingly beautiful.

_ How could Poseidon ever have a grudge against Athena? I mean, look at her! She's gorgeous! Plus, she's the smartest God here!_ I thought to myself, then noticed some of the Gods begin to laugh as Athena's face flushed.

"So, you're into smart women like Athena, huh?" A silk-like voice said.

I turned to see a woman in a pink tank-top, right blue jeans, and high heels strutting towards me.

Her eyes seemed to change color like a kaleidoscope while her light brown hair shifted from a light blonde to a dark auburn.

I wasn't exactly sure how to respond to her question, especially since everyone had been able to read my thoughts.

"I don't like to just exchange pleasantries with others." I said.

"If there's someone who could talk to me about more personal matters, even debating on whether or not Quantum Physics should continue to be researched, I would love to spend an entire day just talking to that person. I just like how Athena is among the smartest of the people alive, plus she's attractive so that's nice. Although, to me, I would just like to talk to someone who's as smart or smarter than me in different types of topics that others would find boring or not important." When I had finished telling them this, Athena's face continued to stay flushed while some of the other Goddesses looked at me as if I was some kind of prize.

"Well, I believe we can all agree that Annabeth may be a suitable person who could fit that role." Aphrodite said as she circled around me, gently dragging her hand across my chest and shoulders.

I rolled my eyes.

"Annabeth is like a sister to me. Right now, she's an amazing friend, despite the fact that I've only known her for a couple of days. Sure, she's an amazing person to talk to since her head is filled with different ideas about hundreds of thousands of topics. Hades, she's pretty too, but aren't all children of the Gods? It would be weird for a child of a divine being to not be good looking. I mean, Hephaestus has some incredibly good looking kids as well." I looked at the God of Blacksmiths.

"How do you do it?" I asked.

I swear I could see his face become redder than it had already been.

I shook my head.

"My point is, I don't care who they are. I just enjoy good conversations that don't seem dead or lack any kind of depth and feeling in them." When I had finished, everyone looked at me before Dionysus spoke up.

"Ah, yes. Well, I should probably mention this before any of this goes any further." He began.

I, as well as everyone in the room looked at the God of Wine and Madness.

"Perseus has turned the Gorgon, Medusa, into a Demi-God who lacks her previous 'turn-to-stone' ability."

At this, everyone turned to look at me.

Some out of anger, a few out of curiosity, but a majority of them were shocked that had happened.

The angriest of all of them was glaring directly at me with a malicious aura consuming the area we were in.

"Percy did what?!" The Goddess of the Moon screamed as she shot up from her throne.

I had no idea why she was mad since it meant she wouldn't have to track down and kill the Gorgon anymore.

My mind was then brought to the scene of her naked in my room, then to the feeling of her ample beasts rubbing against my back.

The feeling near my crotch when she glided her hands up my back and towards my chest.

"Oh? It seems like you've got a dirty side to you as well." Aphrodite said as if she was reading my mind.

My eyes became wide as I looked at her, then at Athena and Artemis who were glaring at me.

I then looked at Zeus, Poseidon, and Hera.

"Well, it appears like I need to go. I'll leave all of you to settle this." I told them before I flashed out of the room.

When the light around me faded, I was next to my mom at her new apartment.

As soon as she noticed me, she jumped before smiling at me widely and giving me a bear hug.

"Oh, Percy! I've missed you!" She said, but then stepped back with a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong?" She asked me.

I took a deep breath as I was trying to decide on whether or not I could tell her everything that happened.

I let out a sigh as I decided to leave out the part where I threatened to kill the Gods and everyone as well as the part where Madison had died.

"Well, the Gods are no longer going to go to war." I said as I began to recount my experiences during the last couple of days since she had left Camp Half-Blood.

**~Artemis~**

"_Percy did what?!_" I had demanded when Dionysus told the Council that Perseus had kissed Medusa.

I wasn't sure why I was angry that he had kissed her, but it was probably just from my not having to track down and kill the Gorgon anymore.

She was one of the very few monsters who could provide me with a little bit of a challenge when using our bows.

Although, while she wouldn't join my Hunt, I believed it would be nice to cross paths with her periodically so we can go hunting.

It would be a better change of pace considering how all of our previous interactions went.

When the Council had decided that Perseus was to be left alone for the time being, part of me wanted to follow what they had decided since he practically scared me to death while another part of me wanted to continue watching him since he also intrigued me.

It was something that not many could do.

Especially if they were male since the last male to have ever peaked my interest was Orion, the step-brother of Perseus.

So, as I was in my chariot, I spotted Medusa at Camp Half-Blood walking around as she talked to some of the daughters of Athena.

I wasn't able to make out what they were saying, but it looked like the child of Athena who had been at the Council meeting with Perseus was looking at Medusa with an enraged expression while Medusa was laughing.

Then as Medusa began to speak, the child of Athena blushed heavily before she ran away, leaving Medusa and the other daughters of Athena to laugh at her embarrassment.

_ 'So, you're watching the ex-Gorgon too?'_ A voice in my head asked.

I looked around until I spotted Hestia in the Camp's bonfire.

The Goddess of the Hearth smiled at me warmly.

_ Why would I be watching Medusa?_ I asked, only to receive laughter.

_ 'From what Dionysus says, she kissed young Perseus and was turned into a Demi-God with his blood. Doesn't that intrigue you in the least bit?'_ Hestia asked.

I shook my head again.

_ Why would that be interesting? The boy is already stronger than any of us, so why would that be surprising?_ I replied.

_ 'You never know. Young Perseus may be the one thing to stop the wars that will come when the Giants and the Titans decide to strike back.'_ Hestia paused for a brief moment, looking to her left. _'If young Perseus decides to, he could stop the wars before they even start. His life could be used to deter the enemies of Olympus from attacking us.'_

I rolled my eyes. _That may be so, but it doesn't matter. The boy already said that he would kill everyone if those he cared for died._

_ 'Again, that may be true, but what if he cared for some of the Goddesses like he does his sister, or even the ex-Gorgon?'_ As soon as this question entered my mind, I couldn't help but to wonder what if he did care for some of the Goddesses like that.

What would that mean for Olympus?

_ You mean Athena, correct?_ I wasn't sure if this was the correct thing to ask, but I did so anyways.

_ 'Yes. I also mean others, but he has yet to realize this. I believe Aphrodite already knows who and is excited to watch this unfold.'_ As soon as this left her mind and entered mine, she flashed away.

I wanted to ask how Aphrodite would know and why she was just going to watch all of this unfold, but I decided against pursuing an answer.

There wasn't really a need for me to do so.

Was it really possible that Perseus cared for the Goddesses as well?

Despite how much I wanted to remain uninterested in his life, I wanted to see who he cared for since it would mean that Olympus may remain safe if he cared for some of the Goddesses like Hestia, Hera, Athena, Demeter, or even one of the minor Gods like Hecate.

When I turned my attention back to the spot where Medusa had been, I found that she was gone.

I looked around the rest of the Camp to see that everyone had gone back to bed for the night.

"Well, might as well get ready for a long night." I said aloud as I continued to guide my chariot across the sky until what felt like an eternity later when my lazy ass brother decided to get off his ass and bring the sun up for the day.

As soon as I landed my chariot across the horizon, I flashed back to my Camp to see that Madison was chatting with Zoë and a few of my other Hunters.

Zoë and Madison were the first to see me.

"Milady." Zoë said.

"Lady Artemis." Madison said shortly after.

"It's been a long night. Today, we're going to Camp Half-Blood so you can participate in their Capture the Flag game." I told them, eliciting some cheers among my older and a few of the younger Hunters.

Madison, however, paled as she heard this.

"Madison. You don't need to participate in this game. You may watch from above with Chiron, Dionysus and I."

Her face gained a bit of color as I told her this as she nodded.

"Thank you, Lady Artemis." She said. I just waved her off.

"I would do this for any of my Hunters. You all mean the world to me." This made some of my Hunters nod their heads as they were probably remembering the times that I've done similar things for them.

After a little less than half an hour, we were done packing up Camp with my Hunters all gathered around me, holding hands as they prepared themselves to be flashed to Camp Half-Blood.

We arrived just as the Campers were getting ready to go to the Dining Pavilion to eat breakfast.

I turned to look at my Hunters, telling them that they can go put their things in our Cabin then go eat.

Most of the youngest immediately ran forward, carrying their little bags with them while the eldest walked towards the Cabin as they watched over their younger sisters.

I then heard a thump followed by one of my Hunters crying as the sound of arrows being notched echoed in my ears.

I shot towards my Cabin to find Perseus kneeling down next to my youngest Hunter, Haley, who was starting to stop crying as he tried to tend to her while being the target of a little over 30 arrows.

"Are you okay?" I heard him ask. Haley looked down at her bleeding knees and hands then shook her head.

"I'm so sorry I bumped into you. I should have been paying more attention to where I was going." Perseus said as he hovered his hands over her scrapes, emitting a light blue, almost silver light.

The light enveloped Haley as her cuts healed instantly before Haley thanked Perseus.

"No problem. Again, I'm sorry I hurt you." He said before reaching behind him as a light green light flashed briefly.

"Here. Think of this as a token of my apology." He then held out a small box.

I eyed the box as Haley slowly reached out her hand to grab it.

When she did, she opened it to find a small doll that looked like me.

Odd.

"With this, you can always have Artemis by your side, even if she's attending to her duties, or she's doing other Godly business. Also, if you speak into it, Artemis and I will be able to hear you no matter where you are." I could feel my jaw drop as he gave her this present just for bumping into her.

I was even more shocked when she hugged him, thanking him for the present he had given her.

"No problem. If you guys are going to be playing the Capture the Flag game, I should probably give you something to make it a fair game." He said, shocking me out of my stupor.

I raised an eyebrow.

The son of Poseidon waved his hand, causing the bows and arrows my Hunters were holding to glow a light blue.

"Your bows and now had a sort of 'teleport' ability that allows you to fire arrows at a target, even if the target flashes or moves faster than the speed of light."

Again, all I could do was gasp at his gesture of goodwill.

"Well, that's all I can do to make this fight a bit fairer. The rest of it is up to you."

Perseus said as he walked away from us.

"What just happened?" Zoë asked.

I shook my head.

It was odd for the Son of Poseidon to be nice to us.

Especially since Madison had died in our care, plus he had threatened to kill all of Olympus the previous day.

_ Maybe this is his way of trying to save his own hide because of his incident with Medusa._ My other aspect voiced. I shrugged.

_ If that's true, then would he have really done all of this?_ I countered.

_ Who knows. All that matters right now is seeing how far his graces go._ Diana said.

"I have no idea." I replied.

~Percy~

After I gave the Hunters enchantments for their bows and Haley the doll, I walked over to the Big House where the Camp councilors were holding a battle strategy for the Capture the Flag game against the Hunters of Artemis.

Besides the councilors from each cabin, we also had a few of the children of Athena who would help with the strategy.

"Everyone needs to defend the flag while I rush the Hunters." I said as I looked around the room.

All eyes were on me as I told them this.

It was a little odd, but Annabeth seemed to be staring a lot more than everyone else.

"What makes you think you can do it better than us?" Clarisse asked.

In response to her question, I lit my entire arm on fire.

This made her step back.

"Good point." She said as she darted her eyes away from me.

I turned to look at Annabeth.

"What do you think Annabeth? Would this work?" I asked her.

She continued to stare at me without replying.

"Annabeth? Are you okay?" I asked.

This seemed to shake her out of her stupor as she blinked before her eyes widened as her face became flushed.

"What? I mean... Yes! Yes, it would work!" She exclaimed.

I could hear some of her sisters giggle while I just smiled at her.

"Awesome. I'll go get ready then. Meet you guys there." I said as I left the Big House and headed towards the forest next to the Poseidon and Artemis cabins.

When I got there, I continued walking for a couple of yards until I felt like I had reached a safe distance from the Camp.

I looked around for a few moments before I let out a blood curdling scream as my power was unleashed.

I kept screaming as wave after wave of power left my body, causing the landscape to buckle underneath the sheer force of the water and wind pounding against it.

I don't stop until I feel significantly weakened, almost on the verge of collapsing.

"There we go. That should be enough so the Hunters have a chance of winning. Hopefully this will boost their moral since I practically destroyed it the other day." I say aloud.

I'm about to leave when I see Madison walking up to me.

"Hey Percy." Madison said.

"Hey lil sis." I said as we hugged.

"Would you teach me how to use my powers?" Madison asked as she pulled away from our hug.

I smile at her as I nod my head.

For the next half an hour, I teach her the basics on how to use her Water Manipulating abilities.

When I was finished, I healed her fatigue before I sent her away.

As soon as she was a good couple of yards away, I collapsed onto the ground as I tried to catch my breath in large gulps of air.

"Damn it. I used too much power." I muttered to myself.

I then began to stumble my way back to camp and towards the area the Campers were going to meet at before the game.

When I got there, I could see all of the campers waiting for me.

I immediately stood straight as I prepared for our game against the Hunt.

"I'll take them all on." I told them. I looked around, trying to see if anyone was going to disagree with my statement, but found none.

As we prepared for the game, I looked around at all of campers.

It was nice to see them putting their faith in me, even if I knew that I wasn't going to be able to win now that I had lost more power than I'd have liked.

Because of helping Madison learn how to use her abilities a little bit, I was now forced to rely on my sword instead of my powers.

"Damn, I wish I didn't give them those enchanted bows." I mumbled as the conch horn blew, signaling the start of the game.

Before anyone could move, I took off towards the creek that separated both the Hunters and the Campers from one another.

As I passed the barrier, I was soon surrounded by the Hunt who upon seeing me, pulled out their bows and knives.

"Surrender, _boy_!" One of the Hunters screamed.

I looked around and found that my sister wasn't among the Hunters participating in the games.

"Well, what would be the fun in that?" I asked as I unsheathed my sword from my lower back and charged the Hunter I assumed was the leader.

Unlucky for me, she seemed to anticipate this since she jumped backwards, firing two arrows towards my chest.

I was able to deflect the first arrow, but the second embedded itself in my shoulder causing me to let out a cry of pain.

I pulled the arrow out of my shoulder and raised my sword just as a Hunter tried to slash at me.

As the Hunter in front of me tried to attack, I felt the cold blade of another slash at my back, causing me to falter for a split second, allowing three arrows to be embedded in my arms and legs.

I dropped to one knee, feeling more and more slash marks appear across my body.

I could feel myself become light headed as my peripheral vision began to fade.

From somewhere around me, I thought I heard a girl scream to stop, but it could have just been a figment of my imagination.

Just before I blacked out, I slowly rose back and made an attempt at subduing the Hunt so at least the Campers could grab the flag and win.

As the Hunters continued their ruthless attacks on my body, I could remember their scared faces when I threatened them.

Now that I was finally thinking about it, I realized that I didn't want to scare them.

I then remembered the smiling face of the little girl I had given the doll to and the warmth that smile had brought to my chest.

Just as a Hunter shot at my face, I brought my hand up and stopped the arrow with the water. I froze the lake, only trapping half of the Hunt attacking me before I used what little energy I had to knock the trapped Hunters out.

In one last ditch effort to help the Camp, I tried to mist travel across the river so I could grab the flag and make a run for it.

Sadly, the enchanted bows I had given the Hunters worked flawlessly as I felt multiple arrows puncture my arms and legs, effectively pinning me to the ground.

One of the Hunters, the Tiara Hunter, walked up to me with a sad expression on her face.

"You're different, Perseus Jackson." She said before kicking me in the face and knocking me unconscious.

~Madison~

I watched in horror as my brother was being beaten by the Hunt.

It shouldn't have been possible, but here he was, losing to the very people he could have easily beaten.

"Stop this!" I pleaded to Lady Artemis who sat by my side. "Please! They're hurting him!"

Lady Artemis just smiled sadly at me.

"This is what he wanted, Madison." She said, causing my eyes to widen as I had no idea what she was talking about.

"What do you mean?! Why would Percy want to be hurt!" I screamed, glaring at her.

Lady Artemis took a deep breath before she began speaking again.

"Madison, Percy did this to help the Hunters to believe in themselves. To him, this was a form of retribution for the actions that he's taken towards us." She told me.

I looked back at the horrific scene of my brother losing. It wasn't supposed to be like this.

He was Neptune for Zeus' sake!

The Hero who was undefeated!

He could defeat armies of Monsters easily, and yet a few Hunters could do this to him?

I didn't notice how long I had been staring at my brother, softly crying until Lady Artemis placed a hand on my shoulder.

"He used too much energy to help them have an easier time. I informed the other Hunters of this so they could understand what he was doing for them." As she spoke, I remembered how exhausted Percy had looked when I asked him to teach me to use my powers better.

He had shown me how to use them and even taught me how to use them without putting too much strain on myself.

When he was done... He healed my exhaustion.

I could feel more tears slide down my face as Percy finally collapsed onto the ground, several arrows embedded into his body.

The Hunters, those who weren't trapped, rushed the Campers who were easily overtaken by the trained Archers.

Even in close quarters, the Campers had a hard time defeating the agile Scouts.

"Victory to the Hunters of Artemis!" Chiron exclaimed.

I rushed from my seat and towards Percy, grabbing him and helping a daughter of Apollo take him to the infirmary.

For several hours, I watched my brother go in and out of consciousness.

There were times he would scream, the entire room going cold for several minutes before the temperature rose again.

He would also grasp for something in front of him and as he did this, the outline of a trident would form before suddenly vanishing.

Medusa, a Demi-God Percy met on his quest had been with me, watching over Percy.

Just from looking at her, I could tell she cared for my brother as more than a friend.

I may have been a kid, but the looks she gave him made it clear she loved him.

I don't know when I fell asleep, but I woke up to Lady Artemis shaking my shoulder gently.

"Madison, follow me. I want to speak with you." She whispered.

I looked over to Percy who was still asleep and Medusa who was still holding his right hand, squeezing it periodically.

"It's okay." Medusa said as she kept her gaze on my brother. "I'll keep an eye on Percy. I'll let you know if he wakes up."

Nodding to her, I followed Lady Artemis outside.

"Lady Artemis? What is it?" I asked, wondering what was more important than my brother.

She looked at me, her steely gaze returning.

"Do you want to meet your sisters?" She asked me.

I cocked an eyebrow at her question.

"Do you mean like the Hunters? I already met them." I asked. Lady Artemis just shook her head.

"No. I mean the Daughters of Poseidon and Neptune who've joined my Hunt over the millennia." She told me.

I could feel my stomach drop.

I had more siblings? There were more children of the Sea God out there?

I turned my attention back to the Infirmary.

"When will we be back?" I asked her.

"We should be back here by tomorrow. I still need to attend to my duties tonight, so I will leave you with them. You should be able to get acquainted with your sisters in that time." She told me. I nodded my head.

"Okay. Just as long as we're back so I can see Percy." I told her.

"Alright, grab my hand and close your eyes. I'll be flashing us to one of their Camps." I followed her instructions, grabbing her hand and closing my eyes.

As a bright light enveloped us, I felt as though the it was going to burn my retinas through me eyelids, but just as soon as the light came, it was gone.

Hesitantly, I opened my eyes and found that we were no longer at Camp Half-Blood.

It looked like a normal Hunter's Camp, but the clear difference was the abundance of girls using powers that belonged to a child of the Sea God.

I watched as my sisters threw water at one another. Some freezing it before sending it back at the other person, some seemingly meditating within the water, others in some kind of watery prison, however not seeming as though they were concerned with their lives.

They just looked annoyed.

Finally, the biggest difference was the fact that all of these girls had jet black hair and sea green eyes. That's when one of the girls shot towards me, wrapping their arms around me before I soon felt myself being squished by the sheer strength of her bear hug.

"SISTER!" The girl screamed, causing all of the other girls to drop what they were doing and lung at us.

Within a few moments, I felt myself being passed around by all of my sisters, some younger than I was, others being older or around my age. One thing was for certain... each of them were stronger than any girl I had ever met.

"Girls, this is Madison Jackson. She's a daughter of Poseidon. I need to attend to my duties, so you have until tomorrow to get to know her before all of us go to Camp Half-Blood." Lady Artemis said before flashing away from us.

"So, our little sister here is a Hunter too?" One of the little girls asked.

"Of course, Lilly. Why else would she be here? Although, that means Dad broke his oath." My older sister said, causing the others to mumble among themselves.

"Wait... What oath?" I asked, now curious as to why our Dad would have made an oath and how he had broken it by having me.

They all looked at me.

Some with pity, others with sadness.

I knew immediately I shouldn't have asked that question.

"Well, Maddy, Dad, Zeus and Hades made an oath a few decades ago that was to prevent them from having children. You see, not all of us were good kids. Especially when it came to fighting our cousins. Each of us wanted to prove that the children of our respective father was the strongest." The eldest girl said.

She appeared to be an adult, which was odd since all of my other sisters looked to be children.

"By having you, he's given Hades and Zeus a reason to start a war with him. More than likely, Artemis is going to have us fight with Poseidon since he's her favorite Uncle. That and she doesn't have any children of Hades or Zeus in the Hunt since they tend to have sons." Another girl told me.

"Wait..." I interrupted the other girls from talking. "Do we have any brothers left?" I asked.

I knew about Percy, but I was waiting to talk about him.

He was, after all, still unconscious.

"No. Not that we've seen at least. We're sure that if there was, he'd certainly have been killed before he turned 4 years old." Lilly said.

I asked her what she meant by that.

"Well, you see, the sons of the Big Three generally have stronger scents then us girls. We're lucky to make it to the age of 8, maybe 9 if we're lucky before Monsters begin to smell us and try to kill us. But boys? They don't get that luxury. Especially the Sons of Neptune." She told me.

I immediately thought of Percy as she told me this.

How had he survived for so long?

Even with me?

There's no way that he wouldn't have been smelt by a monster since he was usually never around.

Especially since he was so strong.

"Percy did." I said absentmindedly.

"What?" Lilly asked.

"My older brother, Percy. He's survived longer than that." I repeated.

"Wait... we have a little brother too?!" One of my sisters exclaimed.

"Y-Yeah..." I replied.

"Where is he?" Another sister asked.

"When can we meet him?!"

Soon, I was over whelmed with the amount of questions that they were bombarding me with.

"Hey! Hey! Let her speak!" The eldest said.

I nodded to her thankfully.

"He's at Camp Half-Blood. He's actually the reason why I'm in the Hunt." I said. "Currently, he's 12 years old. Father had him before he had me." I then began to recount my time with my older brother, telling them about all of the times he'd saved me from out Step Dad and his buddies.

The times he'd helped me at school, suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

They then asked me how he was able to do this.

"Have you heard of the Hero, Neptune? A little boy who appeared a few years ago?" I asked.

Immediately, they all nodded their heads.

"Yeah, of course. We were at the battle between the Heroes and the Monsters." Hannah, one of the elder sisters said.

"Well... Percy's Neptune." I said.

I could feel the tension rise after I told them this.

Before I could try and say anything, Lilly began jumping up and down.

"Our little brother is so amazing!" She screamed.

Soon after, more and more of my sisters began to show their excitement towards Percy.

When everyone calmed down, Melinda, my eldest sister began to speak again.

"I feel sorry for him." She started.

"To have to go through what he did in that battle. I had no idea he was a Son of Poseidon. Especially since he mainly used the powers of the sons of Hephaestus, Zeus and Hades. In that battle, Neptune fought using black fire and black lightning, having used the shadows to turn the elements black.

He never used water or the earth to fight and when the other Heroes died, Neptune stopped fighting, looking at their dead bodies for a few moments before jumping several feet into the air. His cloak gently rising into the air as he started to fall back to the ground.

As he fell, he had pointed his finger at the army as if it were a gun. Without warning, a large, black fiery ball appeared in front of his finger-gun. We all watched as Neptune shot the ball at the monsters and as soon as it made contact with one of the Giants, the entire army exploded. Even parts of the ground erupted.

When Neptune landed, he looked at the body of a girl before screaming.

His screams were filled with agony as he held his head. It was almost as if his mind was broken after losing his comrades and the effect of whatever ability he had used.

After a minute of this, he fell to the ground, clutching his head. We all watched as Neptune let out his feral screams of agony before he suddenly disappeared." When Lilly had stopped, she looked at me and whipped away a few of my tears.

I was remembering that day. I may not have been there to experience his battle, but I remembered him coming home, looking extremely distraught.

When I tried to ask him what was wrong, all he did was shake his head and lift me into his arms, smiling at me as he told me that nothing was wrong.

He proceeded to tell me that as long as I was with him, he'd couldn't be anything other than happy.

I didn't know at that time he was going through so much and when I began to know about Neptune, I thought he was amazing.

Everyone I knew worshiped him as if he were a God among man and as I got older, I fell in love with him.

He had saved me from getting attacked by a group of people just like Gabe's friends.

Since then, I'd always loved him and when I found out it was Percy, I felt embarrassed since I had done so many things to the picture of Neptune that I couldn't look Percy in the eyes.

Although, part of me knows that Percy knew about my habits with the picture.

After all, Mom knew so she would have told him about it.

I realized that Percy had sent me to be with the Hunt since they were all immortal unless killed in battle.

He believed that if they taught me to defend myself that I would have more of a chance of being happy and living than if I remained a mortal like him.

I dropped to my knees as my emotions went out of control. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the clouds become dark as rain began to fall.

Even the lake we were currently next to began to sway as it's murky waters darkened further, showing the depressed mood I was in.

I felt a pair of arms reach around me as the person pulled me into a hug. I just cried in their shoulder as more and more arms wrapped around us.

My sisters were consoling me over something they had no clue about.

"It's going to be okay, Madison. Tomorrow, we'll all go see Percy together." Melinda said.

~Artemis~

Watching my Hunters comfort one another was, well, nice. I've always loved how all of my Hunters were essentially all sisters and as I watched the daughters of Poseidon and Neptune comfort my newest member, I was proud to be Pheobe Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt, Moon, Childbirth and Chastity.

If I hadn't received these domains, then I would have never have had such a wonderful group of girls to love.

I was brought back to the scene of Perseus getting rid of almost all of his power just so my Hunters could have a better chance of winning against him.

I remembered watching as the boy helped Madison learn how to use her powers, even going as far as to heal her fatigue which left him barely standing when she had left.

I then remembered how he gave one of my youngest Hunters, Haley, a doll which allowed her to contact either me or him if she was ever in trouble or wanted to talk.

He had done that just because he accidentally knocked her over.

The Son of the Sea God was certainly someone different than the "men" I'd seen during my life.

It was surprising to say the least and if he was like that when he was older, then he would certainly be someone worthy of being called a man.

After several hours of riding my chariot across the sky, I watched as my brother finally decided to do his job.

As I watched him, I noticed the Sun grow increasingly brighter as Apollo was telling me "Good morning, Sis."

I just rolled my eyes before flashing back to Madison and her sisters.

When I got there, despite it only being 5:30 AM, everyone was already up with their things packed, seemingly waiting for me.

"Are you ready to go, Milady?" Melinda asked as she stood before me, her hands behind her back as she stood at attention.

I nodded to her.

"Yes. I will be taking all of you to Camp Half-Blood. We will then regroup with the other Hunts. I believe my father will be giving us a job soon, so it will be best for all of us to be together for this." I told them, causing Haley to jump up and down.

"Are we going to see Percy too?!" She exclaimed. My eyes widened for a moment before I smiled down at her.

"Of course. Let's go, girls." I replied.

Soon, everyone was surrounding me, holding their hands while Madison placed a hand on their items.

Within a fraction of a second, I teleported us to Camp Half-Blood just as the campers were going to breakfast.

"Go ahead and go eat. I will be talking to Chiron about our stay for the next few days." As I said this, I turned and walked away from them, towards the old centaur slowly clopping towards the Dining Pavilion.

"Lady Artemis." He said, bowing slightly.

"Hello, Chiron. I have brought more of my hunters. We will be staying for the next few days." I told him, turning to leave, but before I could, he called my name.

"Is this about young Perseus?" He asked. I decided to ignore him and continued my way to the Infirmary.

Stepping through the threshold, I found the Son of Poseidon lying still as the Ex-Gorgon was stroking his cheek.

"Percy, no matter what happens, I will always love you. You've done so much for me... So much that I can't ever hope to repay you." I then watched her lean forward and plant a kiss on his cheek.

The Gorgon's eyes had dark bags underneath and the way she spoke made it clear she was tired, yet still determined to watch over the boy she "loved".

I proceeded to clear my throat, causing Medusa to look my way.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Lady Artemis. I didn't see you walk through the door!" She whispered, her cheeks flushing a bright red as she moved her hand away from the boy's face.

I wasn't sure of how to proceed with what I had just seen, so I decided to act as though it wasn't something that annoyed me.

"Whatever." I hissed underneath my breath. "I've returned with a few more of my Hunters, mainly those from Perseus' side of the family. We will be here for the next few days before leaving once again." I told her in a clear voice before leaving.

_What gives that Gorgon the right to be next to Percy?!_ My mind screamed.

_'You need to remember that she's the first Young Perseus has loved this way. From what we've seen, anyways.'_ My Roman aspect said, ever the present voice of reason.

_So! He's just a little boy! He doesn't need to be having the same thoughts our Father and Brothers have!_ I shot back.

_'You're correct. He _is_ a boy. Plus, I'm fairly certain Aphrodite and Athena said something along the lines of "_Boys beginning to have those kinds of thoughts and urges_" at Perseus' age.'_ Diana reasoned.

I just huffed as I made my way to the Dining Pavilion, looking at all of my Hunters and the Campers glaring at one another.

They were already getting ready for the next match.

Obviously, they were going to lose. Especially since their one source of any victory was laying in the Infirmary with that _Gorgon_.

As I sat down at the Head Table in the front of the Pavilion, I continued to look around until my eyes rested on the Poseidon table.

_Percy should be right there._ It said in an almost depressed tone.

"When will he get better?" I asked absentmindedly.

"Hmm? Lady Artemis, did you say something?" Chiron asked as he turned his head towards me.

My eyes widened for a moment as I realized I had just spoke out loud.

"Yes. I'm just wondering if your Campers will ever win a game against my Hunt? It's honestly pitiful how you always have thrice the number of my Hunt, yet we still win every single time." I asked him, watching as his face turned a bit red before he composed himself.

"Well, Lady Artemis, you need to realize that your Hunt has always been the Tactical Force of Olympus while the Camp has always been part of The Olympic Army. Your Hunt goes on missions that require you work together, or even separate to get the task done while my Camp hasn't had any form of danger since the monsters brought to camp several years ago..." Chiron said, his face going dark as he turned his attention towards the Hill.

I immediately realized what he meant since Father had been in mourning for several years after that event. In a sense, I guess he still was mourning.

"I apologize, Chiron. That was out of line." I told him before summoning a few ambrosia squares and a cup of nectar.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see him look at me completely shocked, possible because I apologized to him despite him being a male, before nodding and going back to eating his eggs and toast.

After a few long, strenuous minutes, everyone had finished eating and were sent to complete their various activities for the day.

That's when _it_ came.

The blood curdling scream that sent shivers down my spine.

Then, the explosion...

~Percy~

All I could remember was the voice from the Pit screaming at me, telling me that he was close to rising once again before my world continued to twist in gruesome ways.

From what I could see, Medusa, Madison, Mom, Annabeth, Grover, and various others were being beaten and tortured in so many ways that I just wanted to vomit.

I wanted nothing more than to save them, but every time I would reach them, they would disappear than reappear further away with something far worse being done to them.

So, I did the only thing I could.

I screamed.

I cursed the Fates for allowing this to happen to them because, even though it was a dream, it felt far too real. It felt as though I was watching all of this happen in real life.

That's when, sadly, I woke up.

I awoke to someone screaming my name and the screams of young children from far away.

As my eyes adjusted, Medusa was above me, shaking my shoulders violently as she continued to scream at me.

"PERCY! WAKE UP! IT'S JUST A NIGHTMARE! YOU NEED TO WAKE UP!" She screamed as tears flooded from her eyes. I could see burns all around her tattered clothes and from the looks of things, the entire infirmary was blown up...

_ Oh, Gods... What did I do?_

As soon as she noticed my eyes open, I watched as she crashed her body into mine and hugged me.

"Thank the Gods' you're awake!" She sighed out before bringing herself up once again. I could see her wince as she sat up.

"What happened? Why is everything destroyed? Why do I hear people screaming?" I asked as I got up and looked around.

Everything... Everything was destroyed.

_ If there was anyone else in here... I doubt they could have survived this. _I thought to myself.

For those of you who haven't seen an explosion where the object, in this case an entire house, was destroyed and all that was left was a crater, all I can truly say is watch a cartoon where something is blown up leaving only a crater.

Or, just imagine it.

However, you still won't get anywhere close to what I was seeing right now.

We were currently, at least, 4 feet below ground level.

From up above, I found Artemis, Madison, Annabeth, Grover, and even several of the Hunters who strangely looked a lot like Madison and I...

_Wait... those are my sisters?!_

As the girls stared at me, I could tell they were torn between rushing down here to see me and turning away from me. Either in shock because of what I had just done, or because I, for some reason, only had on a pair of shorts.

_What was Medusa doing to me in my sleep?_ I thought as I turned to look at the Ex-Gorgon.

"Percy...You had a nightmare. I couldn't get you to calm down before you blew up the entire Infirmary... Luckily, no one else was here, but... everyone's scared." Medusa said as she held onto my hand, squeezing it lightly.

My eyes widened as I listened to her.

"Could that have happened because I watched all of you die...over and over?" I whispered as my gaze was downcast.

"Percy..." Medusa whispered, however I didn't hear her. I was far to focused on what I had dreamed.

_Was it possible that my abilities worked even when I was unconscious?_ I thought before looking up at my Sisters and Artemis.

"I apologize to all of you." I said, grabbing Medusa in my arms before jumping out of the whole. "I didn't have control over my abilities while I slept, so this happened. Don't worry, I'll fix all of it. After I help Medusa."

At the mention of the Gorgon, I could tell some of the my Sisters try to look around for the Gorgon.

"This is Medusa, for those of you who don't know. Though, I will warn you... If anyone tries to harm her, I won't hesitate to kill you." I said before turning back to Medusa and enveloping her in a light blue aura.

As her wounds healed and the torn clothes were mended, I gave her a small smile.

"I'm truly sorry for what I did to you, Medusa." I whispered before turning my gaze back to my siblings.

"Well, might as well show you what else I can do. I highly doubt anyone knows I can also do this..." I began as I held my hand outwards, swaying from one side of the destroyed Infirmary to the other.

As my hand moved, a golden light was emitted all around the area as every part of the building began to restore itself slowly.

When I was done, I felt myself begin to fall, however I was quickly caught by Medusa.

"Gotcha." She said as her arms were wrapped around me to prevent my fall.

"Thanks." I started. "Sadly, this isn't like manipulating the elements. Takes a lot out of me."

When my gaze went back to my family, Annabeth, Grover and Artemis, I could see that everyone was staring at me as if I was an alien.

Which, I probably was considering I wasn't a "normal" Demi-God, even for a child of the Sea God.

"H-How can you do any of this?!" Artemis exclaimed as she pushed past everyone and stood before me. "Why are you the only child of Poseidon that can do this?!"

As I looked her in the eyes, I told her that I had no clue.

"For as long as I knew, I've always been able to do these things." I said, turning away from her gaze. What else was I supposed to say?

I've been learning about my abilities since I was 3 years old.

Ever since the first group of monsters tried to kill me...

"Alright, everyone. I think it's about time we wrap this up and everyone get back to their activities. I'm sure we can trust Young Percy here to not destroy any more buildings in Camp, hmm?" Chiron asked as he trotted towards us.

I nodded my head, hoping that by doing this simple action that my brain and possibly my body would listen. _'No more trouble from you.'_

At least, that's what I hoped my body would interpret it as.

After everyone had left, leaving my sisters, including Madison, Annabeth, Grover, Artemis, Medusa and I alone.

"You can talk with him." Artemis said as she rubbed her head. "I need to go speak with the Council about this."

With that, Artemis left, leaving the rest of us next to the Infirmary.

"Should we go speak somewhere more privately?" Annabeth asked as she looked around at the rest of us.

We all nodded our heads in agreement and proceeded to follow her through the forest to a small cottage.

It was odd seeing something that resembled a home out in the woods, but who was I to talk? I mean, more than likely, I'll be needing to stay here year round to keep my mother safe.

Though... what about Madison? Would she continue to stay with the Hunt after literally dying with them?

However, all of my questions would soon be answered as we stepped through the threshold of the home, sitting at a large table where we each caught up and got to know one another.

Especially my other sisters, Madison and I while Medusa got to speak more with Annabeth across the room.

Whatever they were talking about, it looked like one of them was about to stab the other one...

_Oh, Gods... I hope I don't have to keep them from killing each other._ I began to think to myself._ I mean, one of them is practically my girlfriend while the other is like a sister to me._

At least, that's what I wanted to believe at the time.


End file.
